The Random Adventures of Cream and Marine - Take Off
by SparkTheCat23
Summary: The world is a big place full of problems and great heroes face it everyday, but what about the smaller ones? Can they also archieve great goals? That's what Cream and Marine will have to prove when they get thrown at a new adventure - as the protagonists. Rating T, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Helooooo everyone! I'm back from the dead to say that I really liked this fanfiction thing so, I'll keep doing it! For you that don't know me, I already made one fanfic as a kind of test. Since people seemed to like it, and I also got fond to the art of writing (not that I'm a master or something), I'm starting a new sequence of stories, starring two characters that I fell that don't receive much attention. Personally I think Cream and Marine could have a lot of sinergy so, here I go again. As usual, except for the fanfics, I don't own anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog. These rights belong to SEGA. Now, lets get on with the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Act 0 Start**

On the outskirts of Station Square, between the flowery meadows, a sweet scent emanated from a house, and a white smoke left the chimney. On the kitchen of the light brown house, a little rabbit stood on top of a crate so she could reach the balcony where a lot of ingredients where being mixed. Cream woke up early in order to prepare everything in time. She had put the cake on the oven and was done preparing the chocolate cover. A head with long ears bending down popped from the backdoor that lead to the garden.

"Cream, dear, do you need help with the frosting?"

"It's okay mother. I made it right after I put the cake on the oven. Right now I'm finishing the cookie dough. Umm, have you seen the chocolate chips?"

"They are on the higher shelf. Here, I got it"

Cream had grown up a lot, but she was still a little short. Vanilla reached for the box full of chocolate chips and handed it to her daughter. Seeing her making all this effort made her heart fill with happiness.

"They will surely be surprised, dear". She said with a gentle smile.

"I hope so. Ms. Blaze doesn't come often so I decided to make a little party this time. I'm really happy!"

"I can see you are, but don't forget about the oven" Vanilla said pointing to it. Cream quickly looked at the watch and ran to the oven. Putting the kitchen gloves, she opened the door and looked at the cake.

"Whew, it is safe! Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome"

Vanilla walked back to her gardening as she watched her daughter running back and forth on the kitchen. Not that she didn't had fun with her friends here, but Cream had a special friendship with Blaze, just like with Amy. You could say she admired the cat just like she admired Sonic.

Once done with all the baking, Cream cleaned the kitchen and went to the bathroom. She was already a sweet girl so the sugar on her fur was unnecessary. A quick shower, teeth brushed, her orange dress and she was ready to go. Vanilla packed everything on a basket and handed it to her daughter.

"Take care, Cream. And have fun"

"I will. Bye mom!"

The little rabbit left the house and walked peacefully by the meadows. The wind blew softly by, letting her notice the scent of the grass and flowers. The sun was bright and there were no clouds in the sky. 'What a beautiful day'. As she walked, she heard a sound in the distance, similar to an explosion. She grabbed her dress knowing there would be a strong gust of wind soon.

Just like that, a blue blur passed near her, and with it, a rush of wind, letting up leaves of grass and some dirt. In four seconds the blur made a turn and stopped right by her side. She looked up and saw one of her friends, Sonic the hedgehog.

"Hello Cream. Good to see ya!". He waved at her with his trademark grin.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Sonic! Doing a morning run?"

"Yep, that's right. Going somewhere?"

"Oh, I'm going to Station Square. I'll meet Amy and we will get ready for Blaze's arrival"

"Oh, Blaze is coming to our dimension?"

"YES! She said she was here for vacation because everyone is always after her with royal things on her world. And I thought that this would be an awesome opportunity to spend some time with her and have fun!". Happiness emanated from Cream.

"You are really looking forward on this, right? So, what about having a lift?"

"Just make sure not to let my basket fly away" Cream said as she leapt on Sonic's arms.

"Don't sweat it, kid" He held her firmly and dashed away to Station Square.

In no time they were at Amy's door. The pink hedgehog was just leaving the entrance of the apartments and watched the blue blur skidding to a halt in the sidewalk, holding her friend and a basket. She could not stop a small thought of envy crossing her mind, but simply shrugged the feeling and waved at her friends.

"Hey Cream! And Sonic! What brings you here?"

"Well, Cream here just told me about Blaze and I thought I could also pass by to say hello"

"It's been a while since we last talked to each other. I thought the interdimensional communicator would let us keep more in touch, but she's a pretty busy girl"

"Blaze is almost always working, so she wanted to go to a place where she was not a princess. That's what she said"

"When did you talk to her?"

"Yesterday"

Sonic and Amy looked at her waiting for an explanation.

"Oh, right. Tails made me a smaller version of the communicator"

She showed the machine that looked exactly like a smartphone, with a yellow cover and two tails painted on the back. "It also makes local calls if you two are in doubt"

They laughed a little and then proceeded to walk to the west side of the city. There was the machine that allowed the travel. Tails was finishing the calibration after a week building everything.

They arrived just in time. Tails just turned the thing on and the portal started to open. The structure was formed by two tall metallic arcs connected by thick cables to a generator. The generator started whirling and a small purple dot appeared in the center of the arcs. It started to grow and soon the dot became a huge oval hole. A bright light shone and when it dimmed, Blaze was standing.

"Hey guys! It's been a while"

Cream was the first to greet her. She ran and jumped on her, almost knocking her back to the portal.

"Blaze! I missed you so much! Welcome back!"

"It's nice to see you Cream, I missed you too" The cat felt the strength on the hug and returned equally. She really missed her company.

"Welcome, Blaze"

"Good to see ya again"

"I hope the trip was okay"

"Hello Amy, Sonic, and yes Tails, the trip was completely okay"

"OOOOI! Get out of the way!"

Another light shone and from the portal came a flying raccoon, which made a flip in the air and landed on the floor like a gymnast. "Oh yeah! Ten out of ten! Someone put the replay, I wanna see it again!"

"Marine… What did we agreed before the trip?"

The raccoon flinched a bit upon hearing her name. This was a tone of voice that meant problems for her, and she knew it pretty well. "It's ok, mate, just wanted to make a nice entrance… hehe"

"At least say hello properly" Blaze pointed to her friends who were welcoming them.

The orange raccoon ran to them and let out a big smile. "Wha'sup mates?"

"Good to see you again Marine"

"Oh, so this is the 'Marine' you and Tails told me about"

"Nice to meet you, Marine" Cream flashed a bright smile to Marine.

"Oi… those big ears… ain't ya that cream girl Blaze talks so much with? So, what is your name?"

"Umm, this IS my name, you know…"

"Really? I thought it was a nickname for sheilas that bake cakes and those things"

"Says the girl that wants to be a captain" Sonic had a sly grin on his face as Marine was caught off guard.

"For your knowledge, I'm ALREADY a captain, with ship and everything! Have you forgotten?"

"All I remember is a short raccoon that could barely reach the helm"

"Oh, come on Sonic!"

"Wow…"

The two looked to Cream, who seemed to be in a state of completely daze. She then jumped out of dream world and held Marine by the hands.

"You are a captain? And you have your own SHIP?! That's incredible!"

Marine got a little surprised with the overreaction, but it soon transformed into a huge mountain of pride.

"Ha! Now, SOMEONE recognize my qualities and nature awesomeness"

"Cut that out Marine. We are not here to show off. Which reminds me, Tails, how is the portal on the docks? Marine soon will start to talk about the ship"

"All done and packed. Just give the portal some minutes and the Ocean Tornado will be on the sea ready to go out"

"Thank you very much Tails"

"Don't mention it"

Sonic clapped his hands, drawing the attention.

"So, I was informed there would be a party here. What are we waiting for? I can't wait to see what Cream baked today"

"Sonic! It WAS supposed to be a surprise!"

"Ops… Sorry Ames…"

"It's okay. Let's go, it's been too long since I ate a piece of Cream's cake"

They set the table and soon started to eat and chat. In no time Marine and Cream where playing at the garden, the raccoon leading the way while they 'explored the wild forest' in search of a big treasure. The more time they spent together, more questions Cream would ask about Marine's life a captain. For the little rabbit, this was the highest point a kid could reach. Just imagine, sailing through the seas on your own ship and by yourself. Marine, off course, could not get her ego higher.

Everyone was having a good time when suddenly an alarm started to ring. Tails looked at his computer and his face turned into one of shock.

"Sonic! Problems! We need to get to my lab right now!"

"What happened?"

"The security system locked everything. Eggman is attacking!"

"Eggman?! Alright, let's go"

"Lead the way"

Blaze was already following them, but Sonic stopped her.

"You don't need to come. We can do it fine"

"It's been a while since I got into a real fight. I could use some practice"

"Okay then. Cream, Marine, keep an eye on the portal. If you see anything suspicious, call us by the tPhone"

"What?! We will stay back?!"

"Not now Marine, this is serious"

"But-"

"Stay here with Cream and keep out of trouble, understood?"

"…fine"

As the group left the park, Cream and Marine watched them go. Most of the time, they would be left behind because of their ages. Yes, they already helped a lot on fights, but if things got just a little worse, they had to step back and leave to the rest of the crew.

"It's not fair! Tails is barely older than us and he is going fight big fat baldy mad doctor"

"Well, he actually has much more experience in battle than us. Not to mention all the 'young genius' thing"

"Well, I'm not going to just sit around"

"Where are you going?" Cream had a worried face as Marine looked around for something that would show the way to the action.

"What other place could I go? To Tails' Lab!"

"Do you know how get there?"

"Don't have a single idea. And that's why you are coming too"

"Wait, this don't seems like a good-"

Marine was already pushing Cream. If Blaze was going to kick some butt then she would not be kept out of the 'fun'.

On Tails' lab, the young fox was already thinking about the costs to rebuild everything. Eggman's newest invention was a floating saucer with a big drill attached to its bottom by a thick cable. The said drill was breaking the underground floors and breaking his house in the process.

"I swear, you are going to literally pay for this!"

"HAHA! Shut it, fur ball! You and your pesky friends will have much more problems to deal with when Eggman Land finally comes to be!"

"Again with the theme park, egg face? Do you ever reconsider this thing?" Sonic was already dashing by the streets with Blaze right after him.

"It's a matter of principles, Sonic. A man has to keep his objectives in mind"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's end this show, shall we Blaze?"

"You bet, hedgehog"

"Don't think you already won just because you've got some help! Launch barrage of missiles!"

Missiles started to rain from the sky and Sonic dodged them while Blaze detonated some with fireballs. They leapt on the nearby buildings to reach the flying saucer while Tails and Amy reached the drilling point. Tails opened the door of his house but it fell from the doorframe. His room no more existed and the living room was lacking it's roof.

Amy put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help you to rebuild"

"~sigh~… I know…"

They moved to the hole in the floor and Tails got even more pissed. "He already reached the first floor. I don't know what he wants but it's down there"

"Then let's make sure he doesn't get his dirty hands on it" Amy summoned her hammer and jumped on the hole, hitting the motor that made the drill spin.

On the outside, Sonic was already getting on Eggman's nerves. "So, how do you call this machine? Destroying Disc of Destruction?"

"Actually, I named it Egg Carnival. Now stay still so I can explode you!"

Sonic dodged the missiles and bullets as he moved around. Since the saucer was floating above Tails' house, he had to jump from nearby buildings to spin-dash on the thing. Blaze was also running around and throwing fireballs on machine, but it had a considerably strong shield.

"Blaze! Got an idea! Run over here!"

"This cannot be a good idea"

"Just do it. Thrust me!"

Sonic got on a roof near the saucer and Blaze was almost reaching it.

"Get up in there and toast the egg head!" He planted his hands on the ground and readied himself. Blaze got the idea and dashed to his direction. When she jumped forward, Sonic made a handstand and Blaze stepped on his feet. Sonic then acted as a spring and launched Blaze up, high enough to land on top of the saucer.

"Oh, I see. The shield is only working on the bottom" Blaze said with a small smile.

"Do you even imagine how expensive this thing is?"

Blaze rolled her eyes and ignited her hands. Eggman gulped and soon there was a giant inferno surrounding the glass dome he was. The glass was reinforced, but it would not last longer. Fortunately for him, the drill reached the second floor.

"AHA! Too late, kitty. I already won this!"

The drill stopped and opened in three parts, forming a claw. "Now, easy there… a little to the right… some to the left… and… gotcha!"

The claw dived into the hole and then got up bringing something with it. It was the Aleatory Probabilistic Generator **(A/N: this name thought…)**. The Machine consisted of a large metal box with lots of displays showing numbers and three curved poles converging on the top. The generator could be seen through a green window.

"Ohohoho! Just look at this beautiful prize. An all-new energy source for my evil plans!"

"Sonic! He cannot have the Aleatory Probabilistic Generator! This power source is virtually infinite!"

"I don't get it but I've got this. Leave the crazy bingo machine egghead!"

"On your dreams hedgehog! OHOHOHHOHO!"

"Hand over the giant whatever-it-is, eggbrains!"

Marine was screaming from above as Cream carried her.

"MARINE! I told you to stay away!"

"Don't worry mate, me and creamy here will end this before you can say-"

"ONCOMING MISSLE!"

Cream barely dodged the attack and ended bumping into the top of the saucer. Since it was pretty damaged due to Blaze's flames, it shattered upon impact and Marine knocked Eggman from his seat. The raccoon looked at the controls and her brain jammed. How could the baldy scientist control this thing? Maybe he was crazy after all.

"I don't have time to discover where it is but one of them must be the power button"

Pressing all the buttons and levers at the same time, outside, Marine was causing much more damage than Eggman.

Missiles and bullets covered the area without a target, the shield turned on and off repeatedly, and there were even fireworks and lights coming from the Egg Carnival.

"DON'T USE THE 'VICTORY CELEBRATION SEQUENCE' YET!"

"Ya won't need it so soon, weird man" Marine poked her tongue out as she kept pressing everything on the controls.

"Marine! What in the world are you doing?!" Cream finally managed to land on the cockpit after evade the chaos outside and got thought the hole in the glass. A metal pane closed it.

"I'm stopping this oversized crane game"

"Then stop stopping! You are going to get us hurt!"

"No, my darling, I am going to HURT you two!" Eggman grabbed Cream by her ears and Marine by her tail, holding both in the air. "Orbot! Cubot! Set course to the base! We've taken too much damage already"

"Are you sure, sir? Sonic may be in disadvantage with you having two hostages"

"It pains me to admit but that cursed hedgehog has an undeniable and infuriating ability to reverse the most dreadful situations. We are leaving now!"

He kept holding the girls until the saucer started to move away from Tails' lab. Sonic and Blaze rushed for Tails and Amy, who got stuck in the role the machine made. "Hurry up, Tails, he took the girls with him!"

"I'm going, I'm going"

"Do you know where the base is, Sonic?"

Sonic looked straight into the sky, seeing the saucer getting higher and higher. He could easily catch up if the machine was close to the ground, but this was not the case. "It could be anywhere in the planet, Blaze. Eggman knows how to keep his schemes under covers for the necessary time"

They all shared worried looks as they cared for the well-being of Cream and Marine. In order to free the girls, they needed to find them first and then cut to the chase, but how? Suddenly, Tails remembered something.

"Guys, I know how to find them!"

Everyone looked at the young fox, which ran back inside what was left of his house. They followed him inside to see what he was talking about. Tails opened a metal chest and started throwing parts and pieces of machinery to the sides until he found what he was looking for. "Yes, found it"

Everyone looked at the device Tails had on his hands. It was his classic hand computer, yellow and with the black and green interface.

"Isn't it your old handheld, Tails?" Sonic was used to see his bro with the thing, normally completely absorbed on whatever task he was doing.

"Yes, it is. I need to adjust somethings but we can find them with this"

Blaze looked at the thing and cooked an eyebrow. "How are you going to find them? Some tracking device?"

Tails walked to one of his working tables and started to tinker with the computer. "Basically, yes. Eggman has equipment that impend me of finding him by common ways, but this time I can target on something else: Cream is with her tPhone"

The crew started to connect things. They could not track Eggman directly, but it seemed that they could find Cream by tracking the phone she had with her.

"The tPhone is like an upgraded version of this handheld, and both have a very unique emission signature, so…"

"So, we can follow the device's signal!" Amy clasped her hands as the plan was pretty clear right now. They looked at each other and then at Tails, who finished the job.

"Finding the phone, we find Cream and Marine"

"And we kick some eggbutt. Let's hurry up, then. I'd hate to make the kids wait for too long". With that they left the place and went to the hangar where the Tornado was kept. Tails and Amy were on the cockpit while Sonic and Blaze (with some difficult) stood on the wings. In no time they were up in the sky.

Back to the Egg Carnival, Cream and Marine were tied in ropes and watched the mad doctor shouting with his robotic assistants was they had to do many repairs to the machine. Due to the damage taken, they had to be near the ground now.

"Approaching the coast in 15 minutes, sir"

"Hurry up with the energy leakage, or else we will end in the bottom of the sea!"

Upon hearing that, Marine started to thrash around. Cream was worried with the entire situation she was in, but she had been on this place before. For some reason, she was kind of at ease because she was sure her friends would come to her aid. Marine though seemed to get more anxious by the minute.

"Keep calm Marine. They are coming to save us, I'm sure of it"

"I know Cream, but I'm not gonna just stand still and wait for the rescue" She kept shifting in her place, trying to loosen the knots. "Do you really want to wait for them?"

This seemed a very strange question to Cream. It was obvious that sonic and the crew were coming after them. It was like common sense. Cream looked at the raccoon with a confused look. What was she talking about?

"I don't understand well. They ARE going to get here and-"

"Yeah, yeah, they get here, save us and then kick the baldy fat man. I know the drill" Marine's eyes darted around, looking for something sharp enough to cut the ropes.

"What is your point, then?"

The raccoon noticed a small dent in a near wall. The steel plate on it had a sharp edge poking out, so she started to drag herself towards it. "I'm tired of this. I don't wanna be the sheila-in-danger anymore. What about you?"

Indeed, even though she already had her amount of adventures, most of the time Cream had to be rescued or was put on the side lines, where it would be 'safe'. Not that she was ungrateful, but looking backwards this was almost all that she did. Once again came this feeling that no one truly thrusted in her. And they had their reasons; after all she was a kid. Still, the feeling would keep coming and she would keep pushing it away because she cared for her friends and knew they cared for her.

Seeing Marine wiggle around like a worm trying not to draw attention made Cream think a little more about it. For the first time she really in doubt: did she wanted to be saved once again? Marine was doing what she could and she was barely older than her, so, why was Cream so conformed to the problem right in front of her?

Her mother always taught that Cream could rely on her friends, but she also taught that she should do her best to help others too. So, what could she do? Not being a hostage could be a good start. With that in mind, Cream looked at the ground and found a little scrap of metal, which she quickly hid on her hand.

Marine was almost reaching her goal but Cubot spotted her. "Hey! You should be standing over there with your little friend"

"Don't try anything funny. My patience has already got thin because of the button mashing you made on the controls. Keep quiet. Otherwise you'll learn how evil an evil doctor can be" Marine stuck her tongue out as she was dragged back to her place near Cream. She sighted and looked to the ground. Maybe this was not the brightest idea she had.

"Sorry to involve you in that mess Cream dear. I guess I really overdone this time" She never wanted this to happen. Marine only thought that she could make a difference for once. She wanted to stop the bad guys, not being the clumsy one causing problems to both sides.

"Look, I know I'm just a little older than you, but trust me, we can get out of here… I guess… Maybe if we… actually, forget-"

"Of course I trust you, Marine". Marine got surprised. Cream was behind her, free and untying the ropes.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Shhh, be quiet. We still have the element of surprise". Cream showed the metal scrap and untied Marine. They got up and hid behind a vault.

"So, what is the plan?" Cream asked Marine, but the raccoon kept looking down.

"What do you mean? Stay put and wait the rescue. What else can we do?" Marine was really down. She couldn't think of a single idea that would not end in more troubles, for her and Cream. But she got off her inner thoughts as Cream grabbed her hand.

"Oh, please don't give me that. Not after all the craziness we already did". Cream understood that her friend was afraid after all that happened, and could relate pretty well to the feeling of being always the helpless endangered one, but right now this wasn't an option to wait for the others. As far as they knew, Eggman could do something really dangerous with Tails' machine.

"Here, get up. Maybe we can delay him by pulling some wires or-"

"Stop it, Cream!~whisper screaming~ We can't do a thing by ourselves!"

Cream looked at the raccoon and could see the tears forming. Marine had a lot of things in her mind. She was sad because once again she messed up, angry because they were trapped, frustrated because she didn't know how to fix things, and mostly confused because of Cream's actions.

How could this girl, which was always left behind because of the danger, and some minutes ago was willing to wait her friends come; how could the same girl want to take action? And why she was being such a coward? When did they switch holes?

"We don't have super speed, strength, or fire powers. We are not geniuses to fool this mad man and we don't have anything to use as a weapon… How do you expect to make something useful… heck, can we even protect ourselves?"

Cream put her hands on Marine's shoulders. "Now, quit this sad story, okay?". She looked round the corner and spotted Eggman and his bots working on some tubes that glowed. Turning back to face Marine, she made the most confident expression she could at the moment. "I know this pretty well"

"But it doesn't matter. We have to do what we can, because that's what everyone always does. I think I can't hang around my friends too much because at any time something can happen to me, and they'll need to save me. I don't want to keep feeling like this, so this time I'll do my best, but I'll need help. Are you with me, Marine?"

Marine was in awe. It was completely crazy, but it made sense, to some extent. If the dear sweet precious rabbit girl was going to put up a fight, how could she not? She rubbed away tears, sadness and sanity.

"All right mate. You wanted me, you got me. Let's kick some egg butt"

"You're already talking like Sonic"

They looked around the corner again and watched the glowing cylinders. There were cables coming from it and spreading through the ship. "This must be the power source of the ship"

"Are you sure, Marine?" Cream was motivated but was still afraid of what could happen. Marine felt filled with determination.

"Yeah, sort of. I've seen somethings similar back into my world"

Cream then remembered the doc saying something about leakage. "Those batteries must be worn out. The doctor said we are flying low. If so, we can crash the thing and get off, and I'll take us to the ground safely"

"Seems a nice plan to me, but they are not leaving those batteries alone. We need a distraction and something to break them…"

"Hmm… hey, look up" Cream pointed to a piece of the inner hull, barely hanging on its place, and just above the batteries. They could drop the thing and get out quickly.

"Ripper! So you get up there and drop it on the batteries. I'll distract the fat guy and open the wind shield so we can jump off"

They nodded and started to sneak around. Marine as behind the control panel and Cream was ready to fly and knock the thing from the ceiling. Suddenly, Marine jumped of her cover and whistled. "Hey! Fat man! Guess who is going to use the victory celebration sequence again?!" Eggman got startled and turned around, only to see marine dancing on the controls of the ship. The saucer started shooting bullets and lasers at random, and of course, the victory celebration sequence was triggered.

"What the-! Your idiots! You only had to keep two little girls tied for half an hour!"

"Sorry boss, but they seem to be smarter than they look". Cubot received a heavy punch on the head, locking him on the cube form. Eggman was definitely furious with his excuses for assistants and with the raccoon messing with his ship.

"A pet rock can be smarter than you, you two short-circuited imbeciles! As ALWAYS, I'll be forced to PERSONALLY deal with the problems". The doctor got up from the batteries and walked into Marine's direction. He would fire lasers from his eyes if he could.

"Oh hohoho, he's mad! Tell me broom mustache, what happens if I do THIS?". Marine stomped her foot hard enough on the controls to make some buttons keep pressed down. The saucer made a barrel roll and Marine fell on the floor. Eggmann was thrown to the back of the ship and Cream ended on the pilot's chair.

"You stupid rat! You just activated the plasma cannon AND the full deflective shield!"

"And this is bad?"

"THE PLASMA SHOT WILL KEEP RICOCHETING INSIDE THE SHIELD AND REDUCE US TO DUST!"

"So, it is bad. Cream! We need to go mate, like, NOW!" Marine got up and ran to the front of the ship. She grabbed the emergency lever and pulled as hard as she could. The lever came down and the wind shield that covered the cockpit of the saucer went off. At the same time, Cream flew up and knocked the loose piece of ceiling and it hit the batteries, making a huge crack on it, but not exactly breaking it.

"Problems Marine, the batteries didn't break!"

"More problems Cream, the shield will not let us jump out of this thing!"

"The only problem you should worry about is ME!" Eggman came after them like a lion hunting a zebra at the savanna. The girls started to run around the ship with the doctor right after them. This didn't last much though, because soon he started to lose his breath.

"Cursed… _~wheeze~_ little… _~pant~_ fitness… ~ _gasp~_ brats…" The mad scientist barely made two laps around the ship and fell on his knees, heavy breathing. And the saucer wasn't that big at all. The girls even found a little pity for the fat man in front of them.

"You know doctor Eggman, it's important to make some exercises in a daily basis"

Orbot rolled in and popped up fanning his fallen boss. "We actually made a diet and an exercise program for him, but doctor Eggman keeps skipping it because of his 'work'…"

"I'm too busy… conquering the world… to make stupid exercises…"

The girls looked at each other with confused looks. Stopping to think about it, fifteen minutes ago they were tied and the evil man was doing his evil things. Right now the man was down and they were free. Plus, the saucer seemed to be losing its functions by the minute. Marine inquired Cream.

"So, does this count as a victory?"

"Well, the ship will shut down eventually and we got Eggman exhausted to the end. I guess we won then"

Cubot gave thumbs up while Orbot confirmed the situation, even though Eggamn tried to protest. "Indeed, it fits with every time Sonic has defeated the doctor. The only thing left to do is retrieve the generator and escape alive" As he said that, red lights started to flash and the saucer started to come down. The plasma cannon drained too much energy from the defective batteries and collapsed on itself, causing a lot of damage. At this rate they would crash.

"Cream… it's time for us ankle-biters to go!"

"Agreed, but we need to shut down the shield. Here, help me break the batteries"

They got some pipes and hit the cylinders, making it crack more and more, until they stopped glowing. The ship shook and the shield went down. Eggman finally got up and saw his power source depleted. "You crazy girls! This power cells had a very unstable fuel in them!"

"This is your problem to worry about, baldy. We are out!" Marine jumped and held on Cream's hands. Cream made an effort since the shield was disabled, letting a strong wind blow inside. They managed to jump off the saucer and saw the sea bellow them. They were already at the coast. At the distance, a small plane was coming at their direction. Cream looked for some moments and recognized the Tornado. "Look! Its Tails and the crew!"

"Even Blaze?"

"I guess so"

"Wow. To think she would let her fear of heights aside and come this far for us"

The raccoon also noticed the Ocean Tornado near the place they were going to land and pointed to that direction. It was half way through a huge portal, similar to the one she and Blaze crossed, but much bigger. Meanwhile, the saucer made a turn and came back at their direction. "Don't think I'll let you do what you want just because you are kids! No one calls me fat and lives to tell the story!"

The doctor was really infuriated. To small kids managed to ruin his plans. Not Sonic, but two little girls. His pride was at stake now. His goal would be out of reach, but it would be worthy if at least he could cause some damage to Sonic and his friends. Erasing the raccoon and the rabbit should do the trick.

Said girls just landed on the Ocean Tornado and looked terrified at the smoking ship coming after them. "He's going to blast us with the bloody damn saucer!"

"He's really mad, isn't he…?"

"We need to stop him" Marine ran around, pulled some levers and a turret surged from the front deck.

"What is it, Marine?"

"A new toy we installed recently, but I never got the chance to use it". Marine mounted on the turret and spun it to aim at the incoming ship. "Set fire mode to impact only. We don't want the baldy to get too much hurt, right?" Cream nodded, even though she wasn't sure about this course of action.

"Do you think this is a good idea? We already did something awesome and Sonic is here too". Marine looked at her with a grin plastered on her face. She was damn serious.

"I'm gonna end this with style! There's no way this duster-for-mustache will hit MY ship!" The cannon started to charge. In the sky, Tails was flying as fast as he could. He could not believe Eggman was going to do such a maneuver. The hover pod could be an escape route, but crashing the ship because of Cream and marine was too much even for him. Then again, doctor Eggman WAS an evil being. Maybe they just never triggered him to this point. Which begged the question: what did the girls do to get him so upset, and how?

That could wait for later. At the speed the saucer was coming down, he would not intercept him in time. He was using the thrusters at full power, making it hard for Sonic and Blaze to hold on the wings. On the coast, Marine was aiming at her target.

"Come on doc, keep on this straight line…"

The cannon hum grew louder and louder. When Marine locked on the target, she fired. The blast went fast at the saucer. Even with the distance, Eggman only managed to lift the ship a little, making it 'bounce up' like a rock on the surface of a lake. The whole machine shook a lot and more smoke came from it. Due to the impact, the crane-like arm snapped from the saucer, letting the Aleatory Probabilistic Generator fall.

And where it landed? Right in the Ocean Tornado's deck. Marine and Cream jumped to de sides while the thing half crossed the first floor. It took a while to the two to process the whole situation. Let's see, they managed to stop Eggman and his plan, break his machine, and retrieve the machine with a complicated name. Plus, they just jumped from a flying ship and Marine got to use a huge cannon. All this completely alone. Seems like a great deed for me.

"Oooooohhhhh!" The two screamed up to the sky and at each other. Just how cool was all of that? Now there was no excuse to be left behind on a fight. They ran to each other, gave a big hug and hi-fived.

"Cream, can you believe it?!"

"I would not if I didn't make this myself!"

Suddenly, Cream's phone rang. She answered and heard Tails' voice. "Cream! Do you hear me?! Are you and Marine okay?!"

"Loud and clear Tails. We are fine. More than just fine!"

"What happened up in there?"

"We'll tell you everything later. I think that we need to get this generator thingy out of Marine's ship first"

"Yeah! Thins thing made a hole on my precious baby!" Marine's voice could be heard in background. "By the way, should this thing be sparking?"

"What is it Marine?"

On the other side of the call, Tails' face palled. "Wait, sparking?"

Cream and Marine approached the machine. It was covered with fluid of the power cells in Eggman's machine. Some sparks flew from it and it kicked on. "Umm, Tails? How do we turn this thing off?"

"The generator started itself?!"

"Yeah. It should not?"

"Not at all!"

"What is the problem Tails?"

"Well Blaze, I designed it to work only if I use a password AND my biometric signature"

"And what are the chances of it turning on due to the fall?"

"I'd say zero, but as you can see, it happened, which is precisely the problem. Marine, Cream, get away from the generator, and fast!"

"We can't"

"What?!"

"Well, we are stuck"

The deck out of nowhere turned into a sticky surface, holding the girls in their places. Not only that, things where shifting form and color everywhere around them. The water was floating and turning into snow, gavottes transformed into bats and Cream's ears turned into wolf ears.

"Tails! What is happening here?! Tails?!" Cream looked at her phone, but it transformed into a toast with the numbers drawn on it. Marine was freaking out, for all the madness they were into and because her ship was being warped in ways she once thought impossible. Back to Tails and the crew, they were surrounding the area and could not believe in their eyes.

"What the heck in going on down there Tails?!"

"I don't know Amy! All I can say is that the Aleatory Probabilistic Generator is malfunctioning"

"Forget the explanation; we need to get them out of there before the whole thing explodes! Just fly above the ship and I'll-"

"I can't!" Sonic looked at Tails as if he had a third eye.

"Are you serious?! Look at this mess! They will get hurt"

"I know! But you will be caught by the warping effect of the generator too. I suppose the generator is messing up with reality itself"

Everyone wanted a better explanation, but there was no time now. They had to get some distance in order to be safe and then landed the plane. The signal of Cream's phone came back online and they tried contact. "Cream, are you listening?"

"TAILS! Thanks God you are still there! Everything is shifting here! What do we do?"

"I know this will be hard but, stay calm and tell me how the generator went on"

"I don't know. It fell on the deck and seemed broken, but it suddenly- oh my gosh, Marine!"

"Cream? Cream?! Damn it!"

"That's it, I'm entering"

"Sonic! Wait!"

Sonic dashed to the docks and went straight to the bay where the Ocean Tornado was, but the ground in front of him morphed into some kind of quicksand and he got stuck. Blaze jumped over the light poles, but one of them twisted itself and grabbed her leg like a snake. On the back, Amy pulled out her hammer because a car with sharp teeth came after her, and Tails had to deal with a swarm of razor sharp letters. On the ship, the situation only got worse.

Cream just saw Marine being thrown off the ship by the cannons. She ran to the border of the deck and felt relieved that Marine managed to hold on the edge with her new hook tail. She helped her friend get back to the deck, but the problems kept coming. Giant oysters jumped on the deck and chased them, trying to lock the girls inside them.

"Can this get even stranger?!"

"Don't say it Marine! It probably-" Now Cream had a tentacle where was her right arm and Marine fell on the ground due to her new mermaid tail. "will get stranger…" As they fought to not be engulfed by oversized seafood, the tPhone rang again. Cream answered it with her normal arm while holding the oyster shell open with her legs and tentacle. "Tails, we could use some help here!"

"I could say the same. Cream, is there anything different on the generator? Something that seems off?"

"Everything here seems off Tails! What should I look for?" Cream didn't mean to be rude and scream, but they were really on the edge right now. What are the chances of Cream act without her polite way and manners?

"Don't think on the things warping around. Look at the machine. OUCH" A letter folded like a dart just hit his back. As for Cream, she tried to notice something, but it was hard doing so while being food of a clam. "Oh, enough of this shit!" She used her tentacle to wrap the shell shut and threw it back on the sea. Cream then ran and kicked the one that was halfway of swallowing Marine. The shell opened up and Marine managed to get out and flip the thing out of the ship.

Now that they had some time, she and Marine looked closer at the generator. Indeed, something was off. It was covered with the fluid of Eggman's power cells, the one that was very unstable and all. "Tails, the generator is covered with battery juice from Eggface's saucer. Does it help?"

Tails got pretty surprised with her new language, but that aside, it seemed to explain why the generator kicked on and was acting up like this. If so, they would need to wait the energy flow stabilize and clean the thing. Hopefully, the changes wouldn't be permanent, but again, there was still a chance of things ending really bad. To be honest, he could not trust in the numbers anymore.

The crew was finally breaking free and they started to make some progress toward the bay, fighting off the most bizarre things they could imagine. On the ship, the girls heard Tails talking about cleaning the machine and decided to start it already. Marine ran and got a bucket, which Cream filled extending her right arm to reach the water. But, as they were on it, a strong sound came from the portal. It started to spin faster and glow brighter, while purple lightning came from it. "This can't be good" Cream said.

On the docks, the guys heard it and Tails' pupils shrunk. "Oh no…"

"What is happening, Tails?!"

"The portal, Blaze! The portal is being affected too!"

Blaze turned to the ship and saw it flickering, like a glitch in a game. The fiery cat lost her mind a little. Her friends were in real danger while she was occupied fighting off a mail box with horns and frog legs. She launched a flame stream at the thing, melting it, and kept running ahead. She was desperate to save her friends. She never felt desperate, but the smallest though of Cream or Marine getting hurt was enough to throw her reason away.

Sonic tried to follow her, but the heat was too much to get near Blaze, so he had to keep some distance. Even though she was advancing, it was painfully slow. What if they did not make it in time? Sonic shook his head. 'Don't even think about it, Sonic. Keep your head cool as always'. But this proved to be a hard task as he was getting more nervous by the minute.

Back to the ship, Marine and Cream came back to their normal selves, but they were now flickering and fading, just like the Ocean Tornado. The generator started to whirl its core faster and faster, and the portal let out more lightning. These arcs hit the ship and wherever they touched, the matter seemed to fade. An arc came at their direction, but Marine pushed Cream away, getting hit in the process.

"MARINE!" Cream got up and ran to her friend, who was surprisingly well. "Wait, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I guess so. I fell funny, but I'm not hurt"

"You are transparent all the way down your waist!"

"Talk about losing weight"

"This is no time to jokes Marine! We need to avoid-" Another arc hit Cream. "those strange lightning…" Now Cream was also kind of transparent. The glitching became stronger and they blinked out for a second. Blaze was almost reaching them with Sonic right behind her. Amy and Tails where a little distant, but still close. Then, the portal flashed and started to pull the ship back into it.

"SHIT! Cream! Marine! I'm almost there, get out, hurry!" Blaze could see them on the deck, but they weren't listening. She waved, jumped and even threw some fireballs up. Once she caught their attention, she pointed to the portal and then to the bay. The girls understood and ran to the front of the ship, but when they jumped, they got kicked back, as if there was an invisible barrier around them. Blaze managed to reach the bay and jumped to the ship, but was also blocked. She started to blast waves of fire, but to no avail. Sonic also got there and instantly made a peel-out, hitting the barrier hard; he also got knocked back.

"No, no, NO! Get back here you stupid ship!" Blaze was still firing when tears came from her eyes. "You cannot leave! You cannot leave with them!" She made a huge flame orb and threw it, making a huge blast. The metal around got red with the heat, but the ship was intact. Exhausted, she dropped to her knees. She kept looking at the ship being engulfed by the portal while Sonic kept spin-dashing at the barrier and almost falling in the water.

He took some distance, dashed and managed to reach mach-1, making a huge blast. He landed the hit with full force, and deformed the barrier, but he got repelled up into the sky. From inside the bubble barrier, the girls watched their friends doing their best to save them. It seemed to be the end. The generator was making a sound of overload. Maybe it would explode later.

Looking at each other, they held hands and walked to the front so they could see the bay. On it they saw Blaze reaching out her hand, still on her knees; Amy just smashed a moving chair and looked at them with the saddest face they ever saw. Tails was trying to fly after them, but he was being restrained by snake-like chains. Up in the sky, they saw Sonic falling. He was going to fight to the bitter end, just for them.

The girls took a deep breath and screamed goodbye the louder they could. Blaze, Amy and Tails couldn't hear, but they understood as the girls waved their hands. The tears would not stop coming. From above, another cry came. Sonic went pretty high so now he had a lot of momentum. He deformed the shield. Maybe it got weaker. It had to be weaker. He would break it. He had to. Getting into his spin-dash form, he revved up as fast as he could and descended like a comet.

Another bright light shone and in a flash, they were gone. The Ocean Tornado was gone, and it took Cream and Marine with it. Half a second later Sonic hit the water, making a giant splash. Just like that, the snake-chains transformed back into normal chains and Tails was free. Everything came back to normal. Amy ran and jumped on the water to rescue Sonic. Blaze just stood with her hand stretched out, looking at the point where they were not seconds ago.

Tails landed on the bay and helped Amy to drag Sonic off the waters. Amy was panting while Sonic coughed some water. He hit the ground in frustration. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, was not fast enough. Tails felt completely guilty because his invention was the cause of all this problems. Amy could only imagine how Vanilla would handle this news. How could she face her now? And Blaze, well… she broke up.

 **Act 0 Complete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! Another resurrection. This time I'll be around more and I will try to post with some frequency, even if in smaller pieces. Hope you guys enjoy it, and as always I don't own anything from Sonic the Hedgehog series.[press Start to Continue]**

 **Act 1 Start**

White. To every side there was an intense, bright and pure white. The complete silence made this empty scenario look like a limbo of some sort. Heaven seemed way too peaceful. So, if this was not Heaven…

"Oh my, don't tell me that I got to…" Marine gulped. "A huge nothing… with nothing to do… is this my penitence?" She could already see the future. Her mind slowly cracking until only a crazy girl remained, talking alone for eternity.

"It makes sense that you would go crazy being at a peaceful place, but that don't exactly affects me"

Marine turned around and saw Cream floating near her in the middle of the white nothing. A big smile formed on the raccoon's face and she let out a sigh of relief. She immediately started to reach her friend swimming in the air. "I'm so glad you are here Cream!"

"Yeah, about that, where even is here?" Cream also 'swam' towards Marine until the managed to hold hands. The confused look on Marine's face spoke for itself. How did they end here anyway? There was this problem with Eggman, then they broke free, then more problems with the weird machine, and then… what?

The memories of the last events came to their minds in a flush, which made their hearts speed up a little. "So, if we are not dead… then where are we?"

Cream started to think about it with more care. "Hmm, let's see… considering all the things that I saw and heard from Sonic and the gang… this limbo could be a space between space" The raccoon seemed lost. The concept of an empty space between a space and another seemed completely redundant.

"Cream dear, have the shock and the terrifying lightshow scrambled your brains?"

"No, I heard Tails saying something about it once" She put her hands together and started to explain. "Think that one hand is my universe, and the other is yours universe. We could be between the two of them" Marine seemed more convinced but was still confused.

"How did you get that idea?"

"Well, we were close to the portal that brought the Ocean Tornado here and everything was shape shifting back there, so…"

"It kind of makes sense, but I don't recall encountering with giant ostriches or living cannons on my place"

The girls really got focused into thinking of a good explanation for their actual state, so they didn't realized that now they were sitting on the deck of the Ocean Tornado. The AP Generator also appeared, intact, as if it didn't fall from the sky. In fact, there wasn't a single signal on the ship from the chaos that just happened. Marine got tired of thinking and let out a huge sigh while falling on her back. She just didn't expect the floor to exist.

"Ouch! What even- wait a minute, my ship!" Marine looked around and she finally noticed her precious ship, looking as new. Cream also snapped out of her thoughts and noticed the change in scenario. Now they had to think about how did it ended here.

"Look Marine, the machine is also here" Cream pointed to the generator, and upon noticing the construct, the raccoon made an angry face and pushed up her non-existent sleeves.

"Why you little stupid weird machine, now I'm gonna end you!" She ran for it while Cream warned her not to get closer. Just as she about to kick it, the generator let out some sparks, which made Marine flinch and step back. "Oi, do you think this thing heard me?"

Cream face palmed at the raccoon's lack of common sense. The machine was not damaged, but was still covered in unstable fuel. Of course it would act up, which was more than enough reason for them not to get near it. Still, this thing could just kick on again and blow up. "Hmm… get a mop Marine. We need to clean this thing."

"What? Are you serious?! What if this thing blows up?" She threw her hands up and emphasized this detail. Actually she didn't want to mop. She had already spent too much time of her life cleaning the decks.

"We are doing so the chances get lower. This unstable fuel could trigger something even worse than a teleport"

"Oh well…" She had to listen to the voice of reason this time. And to think her life would depend of cleaning duty. They got some mops and buckets. Fortunately, the Ocean Tornado had a water filtering system so there was some water stored. They took the maximum care not to hit anything on accident, and after sometime managed to remove the dangerous liquid. Once again, they got absorbed in the activity and did not notice the surroundings changing.

When they looked around, they were back on the sea. Guess the interdimensional trip was over. The sky was completely covered by grey clouds and storms could be seen in the distance. Marine went to the ship's bridge and turned the radar and measurement components on. Upon seeing the readings, she started the engines and steered the wheel.

"There's a storm coming in Cream. Here on open sea we will have trouble. The radar says that there is some landmass into that direction. I'd say we could reach it in to hours or so. Lucky we don't have to worry about fuel. This baby here has his own power source based on crystal fusion, or something like that"

Cream became speechless. The playful and silly Marine she met just turned into a serious person. She was indeed a captain. "Wow… I never thought you could get so serious about something"

"The sea is a dangerous place, no matter how positively you look at it. Also, I love sailing and this ship, so I guess it's natural to get a little more serious about it" Marine scratched her ears while both girls laughed lightly. It didn't even seemed that they were lost and all by themselves.

They reached coast just when the storm caught them. Marine launched the anchor and they waited inside the bridge while the rain fell heavy outside. Thunder soared and lightning illuminated the dark night that came early due to the thick clouds. Marine got some food on the fridge, but there wasn't much since they didn't plan to stay on the ship during the vacations. Soon they would have to get food on land, somehow.

The depressing mood was cut out by a ringing coming from the tPhone. Cream looked at it surprised and answered quickly. "Hello, is anyone there?" Static was her response. Her hopes were going down when she heard a familiar sound through the noise.

" _bzzz-ream-bzzzz-do you-ar me?_ " It was Tails. He found a way to talk to them. She got really happy. Now they would be well.

"Tails! I'ts Cream! I'm getting interference, but I can hear you"

" _bzzz-you have-bzzz-use the-bzzz-get back-bzz_ "

Marine got up and came to her side. "Wait, did he say get back? How? How do we get back? Does he know where we are?"

"Marine, shush! I cannot listen well"

" _turn-bzzz-generator-bzzz_ "

"What did he say?"

" _bzz-turn on the generator_ "

They looked at each other with worry. The generator brought them here, so if they needed it to get back, 'here' probably was another universe. Two girls, completely alone on another universe, and they would need to get back using a machine that could explode at any moment. None of them knew it worked or how to fix it. The connection with Tails went down and the silence invaded the room, except for the storm raging out there.

This night the girls slept thinking about what they could do to get out of this mess. This was what they wanted, right? An adventure all for themselves. The question was: what now? On the next morning, they woke up with the ringing of the phone. Cream picked up and her surprise, she heard Tails voice loud and clear.

" _Cream, do you copy?! Sonic, speed up a little!_ "

"Tails?! Yes I hear you!"

"Yeah, we hear ya, mate!"

Tails let out a sigh. "Oh, thank heavens. Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we are safe and sound aboard the Ocean Tornado, mate"

"Good to hear it. Blaze will be relieved when she get back"

"Wait, where did Bl-"

"No time for that. We gotta hurry up. Even Sonic can sustain that amount of energy output. Listen up, in order to get back you two will have to do what I say ok? Now, Cream, you might already know, but you two are in another dimension. Unlike Blaze's, which is quite simple to travel because of the compatibility, this one is out of our reach. But there is a way to transport you to back"

"We are listening Tails"

"You'll have to use the AP Generator"

"Umm, the thing that almost blew us out of reality?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And to get things even worse, I'm not there with you so you two will have to make the modifications and operate it"

"Are you crazy Tails? Marine and I are not mechanics. We are not young geniuses either"

"I know, I know, but there's no other way"

The girls sighed. This would be really hard. They moved to the deck and faced the machine. Tails started to explain how the machine worked.

It was a new kind of generator that had a unique power source: chances. Basically, the cells on the reactor had a chance of being generating energy or not. Tails found a way that they would always be generating energy and by so, discovered how to manipulate the chances of almost anything. Thing is, this generator can affect the fabric of reality to a quantic level, causing the warping seen on the docks and to another extent, interdimensional travel.

In order to get back, they would have to use the generator and activate the travel. But the first problem to show up was the power source. The unstable fuel that fell on the machine damaged the core, so it became depleted. They would have to recharge it somehow, but the power source needed to be huge, really huge.

For the moment, Tails instructed the girls to move the machine inside the ship where it would not be exposed, and told them how to connect the controls to the ship's system. Now they could monitor the generator's readings and the ship would act as a vessel for the travel. They spent three days on it, but managed to do everything just fine. By this time, all the food was gone, so they would need to go to the land.

Tails showed the function they would use to track energy sources for the reactor. It accepted any kind of source so the major problem was finding a good source that could be easily carried and feed the reactor quickly. Marine and Cream got on the Wave Cyclone and headed to the land.

"Alright mate, ready for a crazy adventure?"

"No, but I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

 **Act 1 Complete**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up guys! Another chapter posted (at least half of it). Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Act 2 Start**

The day would be very long for the girls. They readied their supplies and were about to search in the unknown land. Marine finished packing the food they would carry while Cream tracked down the direction to the best possibility for a power source.

"So, are we going to wander around until we find something?"

"We are not going to wander. The tPhone discovered something into this direction" Cream pointed to the blank horizon that seemed to extend to the infinite. Who knows how big this place was? This made Marine throw her hopes by the window.

"Cream, dear, we don't know how long this trip will be, and we are kind of short on resources here. I see two options: either we walk until the food gets on the half and we turn back for nothing, or we keep walking and wish to find something. On both cases, we don't even know if this power source will be anything practical to move around. Sorry for being so pessimist but I cannot see this plan working in any way"

Marine scratched the back of her head as she knew this would make Cream sad, but to her surprise, she received a bright smile when she looked at the rabbit again.

"I know about the risks. Actually, I'm very impressed with your really serious view of the problem, but I'm got this feeling that we will manage to sort things out. I know, it's a poor excuse, but I'm completely sure about it"

The confidence emanating from Cream warmed the raccoon. If this sweet little girl was willing to dive into an unknown place all by herself, she could not stay behind. Cream needed Marine's help as much as she would need her. And so, they got they backpacks and started to track down the power source. In the midway they could find food and some other things.

This land was a little gloomy. Since they came here the sky kept closed with grey clouds and the cold wind was constant. The ground seemed pretty poor and incapable of sustaining life. Indeed, there was little to none vegetation, just some small dry bushes and vines. Small trees with twisted trunks pointed here and there.

As they crossed the landscape, they kept feeling a somehow hostile intent against them, as if everything around them wanted to engulf them. This feeling would follow the girls and float around their heads for three days, and at night, the sensation of having eyes looking at them.

The whole situation was oppressive enough to make them doubt about this mission, but with every dawn that came Cream and Marine focused more on their objective. And so, with only two days of food left, they reached what seemed to be a city, a long time ago.

This signal of civilization was a great relief. Not only that, the power source was near the place. The girls ran into the streets and looked around the tall and dirty skyscrapers all around the place. This seemed to be a city full of technology once, so there could be something to use on the APG. Cream leaded the way as she was tracking down the source. They were so happy and relieved to finally reach this source that they didn't notice the surroundings.

On the windows of the buildings, shadows kept following their moves. The girls reached a crossway, the signal became stronger and Cream pointed the tPhone towards the buildings.

"I think the source is inside one of those buildings. We should look inside… this one!" She pointed to a tall metallic building. They jumped over a wrecked window and entered in the main hall. Marine got two flashlights and them they kept going inside the building. The main hall had an open ceiling and they could see the sky. The levels had a circular shape and stairs connected them all. An elevator could be found on the other side of the hall, but it was stuck up to the 15th floor.

"We need to get up Marine. The source is in one of those floors"

"Oh nice, just about… forty levels to check"

"Let's take the stairs. They seem safer"

"Got it"

The girls walked up the stairs and checked the strength of the signal. They were getting closer. Around the 7th floor, they started to search the source of power. Luckily, they could also find something to use as transport.

"You know Cream, I've been thinking about something. Why would this city be abandoned like this when there are so much components and machines around?"

"I've been thinking the same. Maybe a natural disaster?"

"Believe me, tornados cannot damage an entire city like this. And look at the place, all reinforced and structured"

As they went through the hallways, Cream noticed what seemed to be leftovers and dirty dishes. They weren't musty or tacky, which meant they were recent. This also meant that they were not alone in this place. Once again this oppressive and menacing felling came over Cream, sending shivers down her spine. They could be getting into trouble.

"Umm, Marine, I think we should hurry up a bit"

Marine saw the signs Cream found and connected the points. She agreed and they walked away from that hallway. The more they walked, more signs of other people started to appear, like torn clothes, tools, burnt wood and the most worrying, weapons. They found a room half opened, full of bats, improvised lances and small blades.

"We need to get out of here and quick, Cream"

"Oh, but you two just arrived… or should I say, INVADED"

The girls jumped back and looked at the source of the voice. An brown coyote, tall and skinny, with an eyepatch that covered a big scar on his left eye. On his hand, a rusted crowbar, which he slowly swung around.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Tell uncle Dratz here, what are two little girls doing invading MY place?" Dratz slowly walked towards the girls as they backed down the hallway they came in. Marine held her hands up in a defensive way.

"We? Well, we got lost and were… looking for the exit. Turns out its not here so, we're leaving-ah!" the coyote hit a metal barrel with the crowbar. He stared at the girls and let out a low laugh that sounded like a growl.

"Didn't your mommy told not to tell lies? Especially to a LIAR?"

Cream and Marine froze on the place. The rabbit's eyes darted around and then she noticed. The rooms were full of other coyotes, all laughing and with hungry eyes focused on her and Marine. On this moment, all her hesitation ended.

"Marine, RUN!"

"Get'em!"

The girls dashed through the hallway with a pack of coyotes after them, while they screamed and howled. Marine dropped down barrels and crates in the way to gain some time, but she could barely slow them down. Then a ring caught Cream's attention. On the tPhone, the radar pointed to somewhere near them. If they kept running around the floor, they could find the power source. The problem was the furious crowd after them.

They reached the stairs, but had to stop. Dratz took the other way and blocked the way to the other side of the building. "Stop right there, punks!"

"In your dreams, freak!" Marine, by impulse, grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at Dratz. Thought Marine had some strength, she lacked aim, so the stone that should hit the head made a lower trajectory and, well, hit on places that could hurt any guy. Dratz's eye got watered and he fell on his knees a bit. He looked up and growled.

"You are… so dead…"

Marine flinched, but Cream grabbed her hand and went upstairs.

"Wait! No! Don't get up here!" Dratz slowly got up and tried to reach the girls while they kept going up stairs.

Cream was following the radar. It was pointing to 6 levels above them. On the 13rd floor she made a sharp turn and faced a door. Marine shouted to stay back and landed with two feet on it, but fell back with little to no effect on the obstacle. Cream sighed and just spun the knob. The door opened outwards.

They entered and found a big room. It had a big round bed on one side and a full wall of mirrors, where one or two where cracked. The room had an entire glass panel that showed the landscape and streets. Near the bed, on the wall, some maps were pinned and had draws and signals on it. It seemed a plan to attack another location and a register of enemy movements. Maybe they stepped into a civil war or something. But the big hot pink blankets of the bed made it hard to believe that this room was Dratz HQ.

Speaking of which, he and the pack reached the 13rd floor. Marine ran and locked the door, but as soon as she did so they started to hit it.

"Cream, we're on big trouble here, Can you hurry up?!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

Cream ran around the room with the radar until she ended on the closet. She opened it and a lot of shotguns and rifles fell on her. Her eyes went wide as saucers but she shook her head and kept digging into the closet. Then she found a small sealed metal box and the radar signaled positive. There was the source.

"Found it!"

"Nice!"

Just like that the door went down and the coyotes fell inside. When they noticed where they were, they flinched and backed off. "Stupid cowards! We need to get the intruders!"

"We, sir, they are in HER room…"

"So what?! SHE will kick us because of the invasion!"

Another coyote said: "SHE will kick us twice if we get in there…"

And another lesser one pushed Dratz forward. "Why don't you go in there and capture them, captain?" Dratz stopped himself with his two hands firmly planted on the doorframe, with a serious face.

"I may be a little insane sometimes, but not THAT insane"

They got startled upon hearing the sound of glass shattering. Marine threw a broken chair on the glass panel and jumped through the role with Cream right after her. Marine held the box and Cream held Marine. The pack turned around and run downstairs, falling on the process and hitting a lot of steps. Dratz brought his hand to his face and sighed.

The girls quickly reached the ground and immediately started to run back to where they came.

"Forget the food! I guess we can make it to the Tornado with what we have"

"Sure! I agree!"

The girls were almost on the edge of the city when a low humming came on the distance. The humming became a loud motor sound and a dust cloud formed. Cream took off the ground and held Marine. She would try to get some distance, but suddenly a chain rolled around her and brought her down. The dust covered them and their pursuer. When it cleared out, Cream and Marine looked at the person after them and got shocked with what they saw.

"So, let's find out who is stupid enough to try to steal my… YOU?!"

SHE got off her motorcycle and slowly walked to them. She used black boots and torn out gloves, dark red shorts and purple top, and a black stripe necklace. She had a black leather jacket with red details on the arms that resembled the Black Arms sign. The cream colored rabbit lifted her black shades and stared down at Marine with angered eyes, but a sadistic grin of victory, the wind blowing her long ears.

"Came to pay a visit, sea bitch?"

 **Act 2 Checkpoint**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Once again I come back from my... how can I say? Abscence? Yeah, that sounds quite the description. But I'm still alive and still gonna end this story. Just forgive because I kind of have a huge attention span while on the computer. The blame is on YouTube, but I digress. On with the story!**

 **Act 2 Checkpoint Start**

Right there, in front of them, stood the Mad Max version of Cream, grinning and laughing like the crazy girl she had to be. This badass Cream walked to the girls and held Marine up by her top, though barely lifting the raccoon from the ground. She was a little higher than the girls.

"You must have finally lost your few neurons to come to my zone and TRY to steal me, marimo brains"

Uneasy was too little to describe Marine's mental state. It probably was the fact that, besides seeing double, the said double was threatening her with a death stare, and a death grip, and…, well, everything signed danger to her wellbeing. The only person that really scared the raccoon was Blaze on the mornings, where the excess of work done after midnight and the lack of coffee collided with the energetic nature Marine had just after waking up. Said collisions where surely huge.

"Umm… I think you mistook me with another pers-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT! This poor disguise of yours cannot fool a blind man!"

"I'm telling ya, I'm not the person you think I am. I'm not even from here!"

"She is telling the truth miss, please let her go"

The rebel rabbit then turned her attention to our sweet precious Cream and then to the box on her side. She dropped Marine bluntly and faced Cream with an intense gaze, as if she was scanning the girl and searching for something. She bent over Cream, shadowing the little rabbit, their noses almost touched.

The rebel grabbed the box and lifted Cream from the ground, holding her ears. Cream yelped and winced with the sudden pull on her ears. The higher rabbit released her ears and she started to run her hands on the light bruises on them.

"Hmmm… not fake. You know girl, around here a lot of stupid kids put rags on their heads like long floppy ears. The reason? Me." She then grabbed Cream's head with some strength and looked into her eyes. "You, on the other hand, have a nice pair of legit ears, just like mine, even though you seem to be more stupid. The thing is, this is a family trait so who are you, a lost sister or something? Hmpf, it would suit mother…"

"Umm… it's kind of… complicated"

"Does it look like I'm into long stories? Make it simple and spit it out!"

"Cream flinched, but took a deep breath and spoke. "My name is Cream, and I live near Station Square. I'm a friend of Son-"

"Wait, what's your name again?"

"I-it's Cream… miss?"

"The name is Cracker. There's a lot of time since I last heard this name, which brings two more questions: where did you heard it and who sent you?"

As Cracker kept interrogating Cream, Marine tried to sneak around and hit the crazy girl with a surprise attack, but as soon as she turned around, chains rolled around her and she got snapped back, falling backwards on the ground. She looked up at Cracker's face, the face of someone that didn't have any type of friend at all, and gulped.

"You, raccoon, don't try anything. And you cutie, I'm not gonna ask again"

"I'm serious! My name IS Cream, and nobody has sent us here. We ended here on accident"

"And why did you try to take this box?"

"Well, we need to find a power source, and we tracked it down to here."

"Are you two going to keep inventing things?" Cracker was about to hold the girls by their heads when Cream decided to tell everything.

"We're from another dimension! We ended here by accident because of a strange machine! It is inside our ship! That's all the truth!"

Both Marine and Cracker were startled with the sudden burst of the little rabbit. Poor Cream was breathing heavy. Cracker looked at the two kids again and took a minute to think about what has been said. "~sigh~ nice try kid"

The taller rabbit wrapped the girls together with some ropes and sat them on the back of the motorcycle. She started the engine and went back to the city. Upon arriving on the old building Cream and Marine entered, she received a reception from the pack of coyotes, with Dratz in the middle of everyone. Cracker looked at the group and got of her motorcycle, sighing loud so everyone could hear.

"Alright, who let two little girls almost leave my base with one of my things?" All the shorter coyotes pointed to Dratz, who started to sweat as if he was on a sauna.

"Dratz… get over here. I have to talk to you"

The coyote came in front of everyone. Even getting closer to her made him nervous. "Boss, before you speak I-"

"Com'on, get over here. I'm not gonna hurt you" The coyote stood in front of Cracker. He was by far larger and taller than her so he had to bend one of his knees in order to stay on eye level with Cracker.

"so, Dratz. Can you say to me, like, exactly HOW DID TWO LITTLE GIRLS MANAGED TO INVADE MY ROOM AND GET MY THINGS?!"

The coyote flinched and flattened his ears, just like a dog being scolded because of a bitten chair or something like that. It was also very funny and amusing seeing a 3 and a half feet guy being lectured by someone two inches taller than Cream. Cracker kept yelling about his incompetence and stupidity, and how she would kick him from here to Central City and back, and what worth could the leader of the guard have if he could not do his only one task.

After venting off her frustration and anger, Cracker went inside the tall building and told to some coyotes of the pack to bring in the girls. She dismissed Dratz with a warning, this time, and went to her room. The guards dragged Cream and Marine into her room and got out quickly. Cracker tied Marine to a chair and made Cream sit on the floor without any restrictions. Before Marine could start complaining, she spoke.

"Alright kid, once again, you are going to tell me who you are and what are you doing here, and I expect nothing but the truth" She had her eyes focused on Cream.

The little rabbit breathed in and out, and started to tell her story until they arrived at this city. "By the way, what even is this place? It seems kind of familiar, but I don't recognize it"

"Metal City, or at least what has been left of it. So, let me get this straight: you and your orange friend here are from another dimension, ended here with a crazy machine, which is also the way to get out of here, but first you need to recharge the thing, and you followed a track of energy to here. Did I forget something?"

"No, that's pretty much it…"

Marine and Cream were sweating bullets. Cracker listened to every word of Cream and now she was processing all the information, which took a painfully long time. She opened her eyes and looked at Cream's intensely, as if she was reading her mind. The tension in the air was almost sending sparks. Cracker sighed and ran a hand through her head, sitting on her bed and getting the metal box that seemed to be the most important thing around.

"I may be only ten but I've seen a lot of weird shit, but this takes the cake. And yet…" She pressed the tips of her fingers on the box, activating a fingerprint reader. The box unlocked itself and Cracker took its content. At that moment the tPhone started to ring like crazy. Cream looked at it and saw some graphics and numbers on the screen, and they only kept growing. She looked back at Cracker.

"This story of yours… it sounds like some shit that a certain green bastard could be involved into". On her hand rested a dark purple gem that was quite familiar to Cream.

"Do you believe us now?" Marine was happy that the badass version of Cream seemed to understand their situation. Who knows, they could just have the solution to all the problems. Now she was going to get freed from those tight ropes and they would talk about how to power up the generator.

"Yeah, around here we have to keep the mind open, even if just a little. Now cute little me, how do you intent to power that generator back at your ship?" Well, there was the discussion, but Marine was still tied. Hmm…

"Well, the plan was to use this Chaos Emerald and-" Cracker raised her hand so Cream would stop talking.

"Again, never heard of Chaos Emeralds. This, dear, is a Anarchy Beryl, one of the most powerful and dangerous things on my world, and that's why I'm keeping this hidden"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but can I get untied now?"

"But miss Cracker, we need a power source to charge the generator. If it is as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds, it would be very easy to-"

"This thing must be sealed all the time. If we use the power, THEY will find it, and find ME with it. Also, my mother is a 'miss'…"

"Hello? I'm still tied here, on the chair you know…"

"Who are they? Do you also have problems with an evil doc-"

Cream was interrupted by a loud sound of something exploding. A nearby tower had smoke and fire coming from a huge hole made on it. Seconds later, another tower received a blast from a projectile.

"That crazy son of a bitch!" Cracker ran and grabbed a communicator. "Beach Outpost, here's Cracker. Is the bitch on the ship?!" Cream and Marine looked at the angered rabbit and felt some pity for the target of so much rage. The answer came from the other end of the line.

" _Target confirmed sir! Codename Sea Bitch is on the vessel!"_

"Good. Raise the defenses! Shoot at the missiles! I'm going to beat her myself, over"

" _Understood, sir!"_

Cracker hung up, locked the gem back in the box and was about to leave the room when Cream held her by the jacket.

"Wait up, please. What is happening?"

"Please untie me, pleaaase~"

"What is happening is that the counterpart of your friend is a pain on my life and I'm going to kick this witch's ass, hard and multiple times!"

Marine could not help but feel sorry for the poor raccoon that was about to suffer from a serious headache. Also, she could sense there was enough threatening and rage for her too.

"Listen miss… I mean, Cracker. Maybe we can help you out and then you can-"

"Now listen up 'cause I'm going to say only one time: ONE, I don't need your help to get rid of Sea Bitch. TWO, you are not getting that gem anywhere. and THREE, you are going anywhere either! Guards! Take those two to the village!"

With that Cracker stormed out of her room and down the ladders. Wherever she passed by the coyotes would salute like she was a general. Dratz was on the hall cleaning the dust from her motorcycle when she shoved him aside and turned it on. She revved up, burning the back tire and making a dust cloud, and then got of the building. Out of nowhere she heard a sound of screaming and on the next second, Marine landed on the back seat turned backwards.

"What the actually-"

"Sorry sheila, just remembered my ship is docked at the coast. Someone could easily get aboard and-"

"Like I care about your ship! Oh, damn it, it's official, I HATE raccoons!" Cracker spun Marine around and accelerated again. "If you fall I'm not gonna turn around to pick you, got it?"

Marine gulped and nodded, and held as tight as she could on Cracker's jacket, having her hands tied and all. From the 1st floor window, Cream looked at them going and sighed. Marine pushed back one of the smaller guards and didn't think before jumping from the window to follow Cracker. As for the rabbit, she got escorted to another set of buildings,those ones being smaller and with less broken parts.

She got shoved into a yard with lots of yellow and dry grass and bushes. Everything seemed devastated, and yet there was some signal of care, since everywhere else was covered in sand and dust. Cream walked slowly through the area, seeing some huts made of scrap metal and covered with something like leather. There were some bonfires here and there, and she could see small farms too. She got startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Cream turned back on a defensive stance to face a young desert fox, probably around her age.

"Hey, wait, no need to fight. I didn't intent to startle you". The light brown boy held his hands up in defense and backed up a little to show he meant no harm. Cream calmed down and loosened up a bit. After all that happened, she decided to have a little more wariness in every situation, but this little boy seemed harmless, for now.

"Sorry, it's been a long day"

"I understand. Boss can really put someone on the edge of nerves"

"Boss? Are you talking about miss Cracker?"

"Sure. Who else could be?". He looked around, approached Cream and said in a low tone. "Just between us, I know someone, but you never heard it from me"

There. That kind of situation was the type of thing Cream had to avoid. She just arrived this strange village and there were already problems. Problems that would better be avoided, but maybe it was too late for her and Marine.

"Right. My name is… Sugar! Yeah, that's my name, Sugar. And you are..."

"Usually they call me brat but I also go by Lucas"

"Nice to meet you Lucas, but who and where are THEY?"

"Well, all around you. I guess someone from outside can't notice at first since hiding is a common habit for us"

Cream looked around again and now she could see lots of desert foxes, carrying things, cleaning the huts, working at the farms. She was most impressed with this incredible ability to hide in plain sight. She was sure this was a ghost village or something like that. She didn't had much time to look around because Lucas was already taking her to another place.

"C'mon, I have someone who will like to know you"

"I wonder who..."

Meanwhile, crossing the dusty lands at high speeds, Cracker and Marine where almost arriving at the beach and every cannon shoot made Cracker more and more angry. She was firing at her city after all. Marine could almost see a red aura forming around the rabbit and that was making her heart accelerate as much as the motorcycle.

"So… what's up with that… raccoon of your dimension?".

"As far as I can remember this stupid raccoon has been on the seas making causing problems wherever she passed by. She must have some mind issues"

"Yeah but, why do you hate her so much?"

Cracker breathed in deeply. Just remembering made her want to explode something with her rocket launcher.

"Since I was six this girl had been following a group of pirates, raiding and stealing cities and villages all around the coast of the United Federation. But her in particular just loved to come to my old village and play 'hide and shoot' with me as the target"

"Oh… I guess I get ya, girl"

"Two years ago I took what has been left of Metal City to command and had been rebuilding since then. I made very slow progress and now things are starting to get done, so I just cannot stand and see this bitch playing with me… FOR THE 471st TIME!"

"You had been counting?!"

"It's the number of times I'll hit her before I send her to a bottomless pit!"

They reached the coast and Marine saw lots of coyotes on the buildings near the shore shooting at the vessels. One in particular took her attention. It was considerably larger than the others and had a set of three large cannons on the frontside of it. Said cannons shot large cannonballs in a regular time. Marine understood that those were long range cannons and they were the ones exploding the city's buildings.

"She's shooting my buildings for fun! I know it!"

Cracker made a turn and entered in a large dockyard. She hit the brakes, skidding the motorcycle to a halt inside a building. she got off it, grabbed Marine's hands and intied the ropes.

"You backstab me, you are a dead person, got it?"

"aye aye sir!" Marine could not get how this little rabbit inflicted so much fear.

Cracker made a run through a pier with Marine right behind her. She held Marine's hand and jumped towards the sea. Marine's eyes got big like saucers. The girl just jumped on open sea! And just like that Cracker rocketed up in the sky and to the vessel firing at her city. She was using rocket boots to help her fly. Just her ears would not get them into the ship fast enough.

Cracker landed on the ship already hitting a crew member in the head. In a swift move she took out a gun from her jacket and started shooting the pirates. Marine bent down on the ground as the shooting started. Cracker was a sharp shooter, taking out her enemies with just one shot. With this section of the ship clear, she grabbed Marine.

"You have a ship too, right? Go to the cannon and disable it. Fast!"

"But I don't know how to-"

"That's an order! If you can't do that you are useless to me, and I don't waste my time with useless things"

With that she left, running and shooting left and right as she stormed the vessel. Marine was left alone to think of a way of stopping the cannons, but not for much time as a new group of pirates appeared. These ones thought were just kids, around her age. A bunch of koalas that remembered her of the Coconut Crew.

"It could not be that easy, right..."

Back at the village, Lucas lead Cream inside a large house, Inside it she could see lots of kids playing and what seemed to be school classes. They went down a corridor and she could see people being treated just like in a hospital. They got upstairs and stopped in front of a wooden door with a lot of things written on it. Lucas knocked on it and waited. A voice came from the other side.

"Who it is?"

"It's Lucas ma'am. I brought someone you might want to talk to"

While they waited, Cream took her time to read whatever was written on the door. There were lots of signatures and small messages about caring, tenderness and love. It seemed that the kids she had seen made this all. When the door opened, Cream looked at who was inside and her heart almost stopped. At the door, using a little torn up dress, was none other than her mother, Vanilla.

"Hello there Lucas. So, who did you want to-"

Cream's body moved on instinct. Of course this woman was not her mother, but seeing her figure, even if from another dimension, was enough to make her immensely happy. She just jumped and hugged the lady was strong as she could, letting some tears flow too. The older rabbit got surprised at first, but soon returned the embrace. "There there, dear, no need to cry. Now, who would you be my little..."

As this Vanilla looked at Cream's face, she froze in place. She made an effort to not let tears flow too. "Lucas, my dear, can you give me some time alone with this young girl. I indeed would like to talk to her". Lucas closed the door and left. He ran downstairs and met with his friends to talk about this new girl.

There was a minute of silence where the two rabbits just hugged each other. Cream let go of the older rabbit, but found some light resistance. The lady let go of her, breathed in to calm down and showed the kid a nice round table with some seats around. Cream took a seat as the lady took some things on what seemed to be the kitchen. Soon she came back with some biscuits, a kettle and two teacups. She took her seat and lend Cream one of the teacups.

The lady was about to serve the tea, but Cream was faster. "Oh, please allow me". She took the kettle and poured some tea for the lady and for herself. They took a little sip and flavoured their drinks. Once again the silence fell, but none of they seemed to care. Well, silence between them since the city was actually under bombing. The lady decided to speak first.

"So, may I have your name, young lady?"

Cream felt indecise. Should she hide her real name like she did with Lucas? Seeing the figure of her mother in front of her made the question a lot harder to answer, so she just gave up on it.

"Well… I'm going by Sugar now, but my real name is Cream"

The lady brought her hand to her mouth. She could not hold her tears now. Cream didn't understand what was going on, so she waited for the old lady to get herself together again.

"Oh my, sorry about this. It's just that..."

"I think this name has some meaning around here... right?"

"Indeed. That used to be… my daughter's name. But where are my manners? I should present myself too. My name is Vanilla, but the kids around here seem to like calling me Ma'am"

They proceeded in their tea and ate some biscuits before talking again.

"So, miss Vanilla… what is this place? I mean, all this village and this big house?"

"Oh, this is one of the many gatherings around the continent, and this used to be my house, but now it is also a school for the young ones and a medic center. We don't have much around here but we do the best we can. How about you, dear? What are such a polite and well dressed girl like you doing here?"

"Well, this is a long story..."

Back to the center of the action, Marine was being surrounded by some pirate kids. They had wooden clubs and piped on their hands, which only made things harder for her. Luckily, she could tell that those guys were as nervous as her, if not more. she had fought with some pirates herself back into Blaze's dimension, so now was time to see if she could handle things alone.

The young pirates came against her trying to hit Marine with their weapons, but Marine found it quite easy to dodge their attacks. she kept dodging and running while she tried to form a plan. Something caught her attention: some ropes tied that led to a hung net holding some barrels. It could be powder, and if was, she would be resolving both problems at the same time.

She lured the crew near the net and then she kicked a bucket full of water and soap on the ground, making some of them slip. she quickly jumped for the ropes and untied them, dropping the barrels over them. That knocked some of them out and the net would keep the rest busy. Marine checked one of the barrels to see what was inside.

"Bingo! Now I can stop this huge thing for sure!"

Meanwhile, the bodies kept falling on the ground as Cracker made her way through the ship. It was only when she reached the bridge that she had to stop. A bullet almost hit her and she hid behind the metal wall near her. "Finally! I thought I would take out your entire crew before you showed up!"

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting! Why don't you come out so I can see your beautiful ears getting separated from your head?!"

"You should seriously get some medical assistance, sea bitch!"

"You know me, Cracker. Sheilas like me are beyond hope!"

Cracker heard a loud thud and slowly got out of her cover. On the deck stood an orange raccoon using a big hat with some plumage on it. She had a dark brown coat that covered a dark blue top and her shorts were black. Her boots were also dark brown and on her waist she carried a cutlass with some rust on it.

"Can you please remove that ridiculous eye-patch? You have two eyes you idiot!"

"Who is the idiot here?! Pirates always use eye-patches! And they also feed the sharks with dumb rabbits that come into their way! So said the great Sea Devil: ABYSS!"

"Stop shouting your idiot! everyone knows your real name, Marine!"

"Oh, my dear soon-to-be-dead friend Cracker, Marine no longer exists. She was dragged to the depths of the oceans! Only the Abyss remains now! AAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's enough shit from you! You'll regret messing with my place"

"I dare you to face me, land dweller! I have the oceans by my side!"

Abyss took out her cutlass, which was clearly in need of sharpening. Cracker put back her gun and took a fight stance. "It's on, bitch"

Back at Metal City village, Cream just ended telling her history to Vanilla, who was impressed by who much the eight years old girl went through. She took some time to ponder while she sipped her tea.

"Well, it seems that you really had a hard time out there"

"Well yes, but at least I had help"

"This Marine girl… is she with… Cracker now?"

"Yeah, she just jumped through the window and went with miss Cracker"

"Apparently all the raccoons have this crazy nature, if I may say"

"Oh, right. How exactly is your version of Marine and why does miss Cracker seems to hate her so much?"

"Well, that also is a long story". Vanilla poured more tea on her cup and began to tell what happened.

Back when her daughter was only six years old, a group of pirates raided her village and stole a lot of things. But one little raccoon in particular spent all her time practicing her aim with the little rabbit. Things only got worse because from time to time the pirates would return, and the raccoon would keep tormenting the poor girl non stop with all kind of dangerous "games".

"That raccoon was Marine?"

"Indeed"

"And what happened to your daughter?"

"Wel..."

One day, while the pirates were in the middle of a raid on Vanilla's city, a black hedgehog appeared and, all by himself, defeated the pirates. Not only that, Vanilla heard that after freeing the habitants, he went and defeated an entire fleet of pirate ships, which made the attacks cease for a long time. Since then, her daughter started to see the black hedgehog as a hero and was determined to follow his steps. But that didn't last long.

"Where is this mister? He seems to be a really nice person"

"No one knows. After the battle with the KING he disappeared and left no traces. Most of us just accepted that he..."

"And your daughter? Where is she now?"

"Right now, on the coast, probably fighting Abyss..."

"Wait, your daughter is miss Cracker?"

"Yes. She started to use that name after she turned into the leader of Metal City"

"But how? And why? Isn't she too young?"

Vanilla explained that after the battle with the King, lots of cities were brought to pieces, which was why Metal City was such a wreck. The King left the people at their own to live with the remainings of their former houses. Since then, life has been a constant struggle to survive because of the lack of resources and the battles that came with it. In midst of the chaos, a girl inspired by the actions of a missing hero decided to step up and resolve things with her own hands and strength.

This version of Cream has spent a lot of time fighting, once getting beaten and then putting up a fight, until she started to beat everyone around her. This way, she crawled to the top, gathering forces from the robbers and troublemakers she defeated. Some kind of loyalty formed from the mix of fear and respect she caused on others. With that, she changed her name, the last thing that was left from the weak and defenseless girl she used to be. She was the leader of Metal City villages now, and she was doing her job and protecting what was hers.

In fact, she was doing it by the only way she knew: fighting. Back at Abyss' ship, Cracker was having a hard time trying to approach her opponent as the raccoon would keep swinging her rusted cutlass around her. Abyss was crazy, yes, but it sort of made her unpredictable and even more dangerous. Cracker tried to maintain her uneasy state hidden because, in fact, all her ammo ended four of five bodies ago. She made her entrance the way she did in an attempt to lure the raccoon into a close combat, which worked, but not in the way she expected. If she at least had her chain or something, it would be easier to beat the crazy captain.

As for the another raccoon, Marine was just done setting the powder barrels on the cannons. She was ready to blow everything up, and the only thing left to do was finding something to lit the powder. Distracted by her searching, she didn't notice someone sneaking behind her before it was too late. Well, almost too late. Maine suddenly saw a shadow on the ground and turned around just in time to dodge the swing of a cutlass that hit the ground and got a little stuck on the wooden floor. Looking at her with a menacing look, the pirate removed the cutlass from the floor. Marine backed as the tall hawk approached her.

"You are on the wrong place and on the wrong time, kiddo"

"You don't say"

She stood up and looked for something, anything to defend herself. Ironically, she only found a mop in a bucket full of water. After all those years cleaning the deck and regretting every single second spent on it, this was the only thing she could rely on.

' _No, I can rely on myself too'_

She grabbed the mop and pointed it to the tall white hawk. He laughed at the poor attempt to resist and made his attack on Marine. Much to his surprise, she managed to dodge the swing by jumping back. He went after her and attacked again. Marine once again dodged it, this time a little more confident on what she was doing, to a point where she was easily evading every attack the hawk made. At a certain moment, she saw an opening and landed a hit on his ribcage, making him lose his breath.

Infuriated, the hawk kept swinging his blade, but with less precision. He was beginning to get tired and short-breathed, not to say annoyed with the brat in front of him. Somehow, she remembered him of his sponge-for-brains captain. She also could not keep her mouth shut, taunting him and making bad jokes.

"Oh, please don't say that's your best, mate. I didn't even started to sweat"

"Don't get too cocky, twerp!"

"Come on! I've seen crabs that could put up a better offensive"

She kept dodging and attacking at the right moments. She could not hit him really hard, but it was having some effect, at least at his mind. But, as expected from our great captain Marine, she got carried away.

"I'm telling ya, mate. You wouldn't hit me even if I stood still!"

"RRHAAAAA!"

The hawk made a wide swing, cutted the mop on the half and trespassed it deeply on the wooden floor. Marine felt a shiver going down her spine. Just maybe, she could have overdone with the provocation. And to add more wood on the fire, the guys she trapped were awake again and almost doing their way out of the net.

"Umm… is it too late to say your feathers are really shiny?"

"Game over kid!"

"Uaaahhhh!"

Marine ran around the deck with the hawk right after her. The crew managed to cut the net, but Marine just stepped on the face of the first guy to get of.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!"

' _Think about something, Marine! What can you do to stop this feather head?! Oh can I do? I mostly clean the floor and...'._

In a swift move, Marine used the half mop to shove the bucket with water from which she got it. The water scattered on the floor and it became slippery. The pursues barely could stand up, while Marine used this to skid around them and knock them on the ground.

"Blaze's lessons are being useful now. Use your surroundings to your advantage!"

She managed to get the kids down and only the hawk remained. She took some distance and dashed at him. He readied himself to attack her, but a the last second Marine slided and passed between his legs, pushing his feet in the process and making him fall on the floor beak-first.

"Yeah! And stay down or else I'll-"

She bumped on a really big and angry bear, which held her with just one hand.

"Oh, dang it..."

At the bridge deck, Cracker kept on her unfair fisticuff with Abyss. The crazy girl was laughing maniacally and wildly swinging the rusted cutlass at her, each time with more energy.

' _Come on, Cracker, think of something! How to stop this crazy witch? Wait, that's it!'_

"Hey look up! There's an hatched egg on your hat!"

Abyss froze on her place, as if time had stopped. And just like that she started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. She held her sides and felt on her knees.

"Hahahaa! I got it! Ahaha! On my HAT! A HATCH! Ahahahahaha!". Abyss breathed in and recomposed herself. "Wheh! Good one girl. I didn't expect that from you. Really cracked me up! Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it"

Cracker took the cutlass while Abyss was on her laughing fit and held it on her hands.

"Now, to dispose the trash...". She threw the old blade on the sea.

"Aww, that was my favorite rusted cutlass. How am I supposed to cut your throat open now?"

"Relax. You can get it back… WHEN I THROW YOUR BODY ON THE SEA!"

"You need to take me down first, puff bunny!"

"You are already dead, sea bitch!"

Cracker and Abyss dashed at each other and attacked. Cracker dodged with easy and landed a hit right into Abyss' face. Cracker had much more experience the her on this type of fight so now that the cutlass was gone, so was the raccoon's advantage. Cracker was relentless with her punches and kicks. Abyss was barely dodging them and even if she managed to block them, Cracker surely had strong arms for someone on her age.

The battle quickly started to turn into Cracker's favor, as her rival was starting to get tired. Once she found an opening, Cracker hit Abyss on the pit of the stomach, knocking out her breath. With that, Abyss got her defense disarmed, and the enraged rabbit went into a furious sequence of punches, connecting one after another and with increasing speed. One final blow and Abyss went flying far away.

The raccoon slowly got up, her right eye bruised and with some blood dripping from her lips.

"Now you have a reason for the eye-patch"

"Yeah… with TWO of them I'd be two times cooler!"

Cracker got Abyss pinned to a wall and brought her fist back. This one was to put her to sleep, but suddenly she heard a scream. She looked around and saw the big grizzly holding Marine. That single moment was all Abyss needed. She headbutted Cracker and then a shoot sound. The rabbit got hit in the arm by a sniper weasel high on the mast. Cracker figured out that Abyss had set this up, or at least her crew had.

"OOOOH, what now, puff bunny?!"

Now surrounded by the crew, Cracker had no potion but give up. The weasel got down on the deck and the grizzly kept holding Marine. The white hawk also appeared. One of the kids brought a 'new' old cutlass, which Abyss sheathed to make her scene.

"Well, well, what do we here… what happened to your beak?"

"Uhh, nothing"

"Oh well, where was I? Oh yes, dead people. Now Cracker, my fellow enemy, what brings you to my vessel of ultimate destruction? Oh, I see, silence treatment. I guess I have to guess. Could it be, maybe, my cannons tearing your little burrow apart?"

"Hmm, by the way you are glaring at me, I guess I guessed right. Now, question number two: just who are you, kid?"

"Umm, I am… I am… my name is-"

"Dead! If you don't shut up"

"Oh Cracker, one thing at a time. You and everyone on your city will be dead soon enough. so, back to the dashing beauty being held, can I have your phone number miss..."

"Breeze! My name is Breeze! It's… a pleasure to meet you"

"Oh, thank you. You are also going to die though. So, now for the third question: who wants an execution?! Oh, here! I want! Oh, I want too! Calm down Abyss and Abyss, Abyss also has to say it. Meh, let's do it. Alright, someone opposes?"

"I DO!" Marine really didn't want to see the end of this crazy ride. And Cracker was right, her version was completely insane. Talking about her, Cracker seemed to have lost all hope. She just kept glaring at the crazy raccoon.

"unfortunately, you don't have a say on it, dear"

"Wait! I can help you! I'm also a captain, you know!" Desperation was taking over Marine.

"Oh, a captain? So, where is your vessel?"

"I can show you if you let us go. It's pretty nice and-"

"Most important: where is your hat?"

"My... hat?"

"Sure. The hat defines the captain. It represents its very soul, which is why mine is so torn up. A captain NEVER should let his hat get away from him. So, where is it?"

"I… don't have one..."

"Oh, what a shame. So you are not a real captain then. Well, to the plank then"

"No, wait!"

"What now? We are trying to get you dead and stuff"

"I, uhh, I… I know something! Something really valuable!"

"And that would be?"

"A treasure! A really nice gem. what do you think?" Cracker's head shot up and she looked at Marine with a menacing glare.

"You wouldn't..."

"I don't like gems! If only it was a nice and sweet strawberry ice cream… if that's it you are dead again. To the-"

"It's not a common gem!"

"Don't tell her!"

"It's an Anarchy Beryl!"

Once those words were spoken, everyone froze. Cracker had a blank expression on her face that soon turned into complete anger.

"You IDIOT! You just doomed everyone!"

"Wait Cracker, I-"

"Well! Now we have something! Chuckles! Keep holding my look alike like that and bring her to the bridge. Cake! You escort our friend with big ears, and keep pointing the rifle at her. Fluffy! Go see that crack on your beak..."

On the bridge, Abyss looked at a map on her wall. They were barely at reach with their cannons. She made all the modifications she could and still Metal City was almost out of range.

"Hmm, do you know where the Beryl is, Breeze?"

"Yes, I can show you. It is in Metal City so we'll need to cease the attack. The buildings can collapse and the Beryl would be buried"

"Well then. Let's see… channel four and… OI! STOP SHOOTING AT THE CITY!"

The order was given and the bombing stopped.

"Now… how should I get it?"

"May I suggest something?"

"Say it"

"I could go back with cracker, get the gem and bring it back to you"

"Ha! This girl can easily break your legs and hands! How do you plan to even get it?!"

"Don't you have something I could use? Like… an stun gun or something?"

"Chuckles, release her and get something"

The grizzly put Marine on the ground and left the bridge. He came back with a small club.

"Umm, Chuckles, I think we need something bigger"

"Don't worry boss, it has an electric system attached to it. One hit and zap! Fifteen thousand volts"

Abyss clapped her hands as Chuckles gave Marine the weapon.

"Now we only need to go back to the city, but you must call back your ships and crew. if so, they won't believe in me and Cracker can call reinforcements. It's a fake retreat"

"Oh, I like the way you think, Breeze. Good thing I didn't go straight with the plank"

"One last thing". Marine looked right into Cracker's eyes and gave her a quick wink. Cracker raised an eyebrow in confusion. "does this thing really works?"

With that, Marine activated the electric charge and hit Chuckles on his foot, sending the fifteen thousand volts through his immense body. Cake pointed his rifle at Marine but Cracker reacted quickly to the stunt and punched the weasel on the stomach. Abyss unsheathed her cutlass and advanced towards Marine. Marine tossed the club still turned on and ran to the Cracker's side. Abyss halted and tried to hold the thing without being electrocuted. Cracker grabbed the rifle and shot at the glass panel on the bridge, breaking it. Marine came to her side just in time.

"Let's get out of here Cracker!"

They dashed and jumped through the window. Cracker was having a hard time holding Marine with just one arm. She activated her rocket boots and they flew away. cake got up again, grabbed his rifle and targeted them.

"I have them at aim, boss!"

"Then shoot them!"

The first shoot passed way too close to Marine's ears.

"Cracker, get down a little"

"What?!"

"Trust me!"

Cracker doubted for a second, but the second shoot almost got her. This way they would not go far, so she descended and they landed over the tri-cannon. On the bridgen cake had Cracker at aim. Marine slided down the cannon and landed on top of a barrel. She inhaled as much air as she could and screamed very loud: "ABYSS! YOUR HAT IS A NEST OF GULLS!"

Abyss' eye twitched. She slammed the controls of the ship in rage. "TAKE OUT THAT RACCOON!"

"But boss, I have Cracker at aim and-"

"SHOOT. AT. THE RACCOON! No one talks shit about my hat and ives to tell the story!"

Cake changed target and aimed at Marine. By the scope he could see Marine sticking out her tongue. He also got ticked off and made his shot, missing by centimeters as she jumped right in time.

"I won't miss the next. I've got you… oh shit..."

"What? Did you get her?"

And then the front of the ship exploded. Marine was counting completely with her luck. she landed on top of one of the powder barrels she readied to blow up the cannon. If the sniper had hit her, nothing would happen. Again, she was counting on her luck, and things seemed to work out just fine. The bullet just ignited the powder so she and Cracker had some seconds to run away. She crawled up the cannon and told Cracker to run. They managed to escape right in time, being thrown at the water by the shockwave.

Coming back to the surface, they looked back at the ship, with a huge crack on its front that reached under the water line. The vessel would soon sink. They got up in the pier and ran to where they left the motorcycle. Looking back, Marine saw Abyss in the middle of the smoke.

"You are going to pay for this! ESPECIALLY YOU BREEZE!"

"My name is Marine, sea witch!"

She could imagine the confused face the crazy girl had right now. The motor got started and they left the dockyard.

"Hey"

"What?"

"If I even think you are on a backstabbing-"

"I know, I'm dead. I knew you would want to strangle me but I could not think on any other thing. Actually, I kind of went with the flow. When the big guy let me got, I thought it would be the end, but it seems my luck was pretty high today. I may have spent all I had..."

"Hmmm… good job kid"

And then they made their way back to Metal City. The soldiers on the coast would deal with the remaining ships since they could not endure for a long time. The main problem was the long range cannon, and that problem was solved. Plus Cracker got to hit Abyss repeatedly, just like she said before. It seemed to be a nice outcome, but she would need to see the damage taken back at her city before saying anything.

On the city, most precisely on the village, Cream and Vanilla kept chatting. Cream told about her friends back at her dimension, her adventures with Sonic and the crew, and about her mother as well. Vanilla seemed quite happy to hear all those stories from Cream.

"Well, you sure are a brave girl, aren't you?"

"Well, not that much. Most of the time mister Sonic and the other take care of the problems"

"We surely could use the help of this Sonic guy. He seems to be a really nice person"

"He is. And he is really strong too. I'm sure he could deal with this bad King you told me about"

"I don't know, its not that simple. It never is..."

They heard some noise from outside and suddenly Cracker opened the door with force. She entered the room and spotted Cream and Vanilla. Marine came right after her.

"Cream. Out. And you, what do you think you are doing?"

"There was no need to kick the door Cracker, it wasn't locked"

"Do you think I'm joking around? I just came back from a fight and what I find? The Ma'am just showed the entire village to some stranger girl that appeared out of nowhere!"

"I was not I who told the pack to bring Cream here. Young Lucas just thought it would be nice if we were introduced"

"Where is this Lucas so I can teach him a lesson?"

"You will not do it Cream- oh, I'm-"

"What was that? What did you call me?"

"It was just a slip, I-"

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to hear that name again"

"I know it, I just..."

Cracker was short compared to vanilla and still she was much more menacing. She kept looking at Vanilla straight in her eyes.

"It seems you have forgotten so let me refresh your memory. I command things around here! I allowed you to make this daycare because you insisted so much and said you would need any resources from me. Yet, every month I have to go and get some extra anything because of you. So you better keep on the line or else there will be no space for you and your kids, just like in ALL the other villages. Are we done here?"

"...Yes, Cracker"

Cracker left the room and the silence fell. Vanilla seated back on her chair and looked down. Once again tears rolled from her eyes, but these were of pure sadness. Not anger or regret, simply sadness.

"Well, that was unexpected"

"Miss Vanilla, why did she say so many mean things to you? Isn't she your daughter?"

Vanilla tried to stop her crying, but could not find the force to. So, in the middle of her cry, she explained, doing her best to sustain a gentle smile.

"Well, what can I say, she just grew up too fast. She doesn't need me, or at least she doesn't want to. since she became leader, she kept a distance between us. Of course, I know she makes a lot of exceptions for me, which is why I have this building full of orphans. When she was born, she had such a sweet smile on her face. I couldn't think of other name, but for it is a sign of weakness, something she cannot allow herself to have. seeing you Cream, talking to you… was like seeing my daughter back to life"

And Vanilla kept crying in silence. Marine didn't catch the entire story, but she could connect the dots. Cream stood by the lady's side and comforted her. Once Vanilla was a little more calm, Cream took her by hands and looked into her eyes.

"Miss Vanilla, you cannot let this keep going this way"

"What are you talking about, dear?"

"You and Cracker. Things are not okay between you two and you should try to at least be in good terms with her, Cracker should try too."

"I know, but what can I do? She won't listen to me"

"If you allow me miss Vanilla, after facing a bunch of pirates and a mad version of myself, I can tell you without doubt that there's always something we can do. Maybe that's something that only you can do"

Vanilla seemed much more tranquilized, so the girls decided give her some privacy. They dismissed themselves and left the room. The lady spent a lot of time pondering about what those little girls told her. As for the girls, they got of the house and walked through the village, heading to the building that was Cracker's headquarters. They got up to her room and knocked on the door. Cracker let them enter. She had her arm fixed but it was still sore.

"Well, miss Cracker. After this crisis I was thinking if we could borrow the gem to-"

"I said before and I'll say again: the Beryl keeps sealed"

"But I even helped you out back at the coast"

"But you were NOT asked for. And you almost gave up the most precious information around here!"

"What do you mean,Cracker? They seemed to understand what the Beryl was"

"They knew. Everyone knows what the Anarchy Beryls are!"

"So what's the point?"

"The point is WHERE they are. It's been two years since I found it and I have been keeping it hidden"

"Why? If it is anything like the Sol or Chaos Emeralds, you could put this on a good use and-"

"They would find it! And then it would be the end not only for me but for everyone!"

"Just who are THEY?!"

"The King is one of them, isn't he?"

Cracker looked suspicious at Cream and Marine raised an eyebrow.

"What king? What are you talking about, Cream?"

"How did you find out, kid?"

"Your mother told me a little about it. This King… he did bad things on the past. And he will do it again if he gets the Beryl, right?"

"Damn right"

"Then let us use the Beryl. Our friends are very strong. If we go back to our dimension, we could ask them for help and-"

"The Beryl keeps sealed. Period!"

"Stop being such a stubborn sheila"

"Stubborn? Well, it kind of kept me alive a lot of times. If that green idiot find that gem, we are all as good as dead. And since I like to breathe, I'll repeat myself, though I hate to do it: the Beryl keeps sealed!"

"We'll pay for it"

"Wait Cream, we will?"

"You guys here are having trouble with resources and all. we will help as much as you need and the only thing we ask it o use the-"

"I said no. And more, you say you want to help but all that I see is that there will be two more mouths to feed, two more people to spend our resources. So no, thank you. Now get out"

"You cannot do everything alone Cracker, and the good news are that you don't even need to"

"... Get out Cream. And you too Marine..."

The girls would not give up. Even though Cracker said they should find another source of power, they were almost sure they would not manage to endure the trip. How much they would have to go, and how about the way back to the Ocean Typhoon? So they kept at the village, and as they said they helped in whatever they could, be it scavenging for resources, helping on the farms, repairing the buildings, and so on. Every day they would ask Cracker to use the Beryl and every day she answered the same way. With time even the pack of coyotes became used to the girls. On that routine, 10 days has been passed.

Suddenly, after cleaning her motorcycle, Cracker heard a loud boom. she went off her garage and looked at the distance. A dust cloud formed and something was approaching Metal City. Fast.

"So… it was come to it..."

Cream and Marine also came out to see what was going. Some of the guards and kids of the villages poked their head out on the windows to see what was going on. The dust cloud got closer and closer, until it reached the limits of the city. Then, a green blur passed by, making circles around Cracker and letting more dust in the air. As it cleared out, a figure became and Marine's eyes went wide while most of the other spectators flinched. Cracker didn't seem fazed at all. She slowly clapped her hands.

"Very impressive. You surely know how to make an entrance… King"

"You know me kid… I love to be on the spotlight"

He lifted up the dark shades to focus his blue eyes on the small rabbit facing him, a large grin forming into his mouth.

"So Cracker, how's your mother going?"

"She's doing fine. Thanks for the care… King Scourge"

 **Act 2 Complete**

 **Yeah so... that much words. Well since I lack the discipline to write this on a regullar basis, this is the expected outcome for me. I don't know, sometimes I get to write these giant pieces of the story in a single day and sometimes... not. Heh, guess I'll have to work with it. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and as usuall thank you a LOT for spending your time reading something I wrote, and please forgive the errors. Not a natural speaker. Leave some a review if you fell like. I'd like to know your thoughts untill now. see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeloooooo everybody! I once again returned with another chapter! In fact, three chapters. The thing is, I was planning on splitting Act 3 in two parts, but I got carried away and kept writing... until the half of the center part! Then I took me a lot of time to finish, compared to how fast the first part was made. Anyway can't decide on doing larger chapters or posting smaller one with more frequency, IDK. Well, you guys can say what do you prefer. Now, lets start this!**

 **Act 3 Start**

Cracker stood in front of the green hedgehog, her face as blank as the surroundings of Metal City. The hedgehog with two scars on his chest held his toothed grin as he gazed the small rabbit. Everyone watching this face off could feel the tension in the air. Especially Cream and Marine. They could tell by experience this guy was not normal.

"So, Cracker. A little orange bird told me, between shouts and curses, I must say, that maybe you could have something of my interest, as I'm the king of this entire pile of sand"

"Well, king Scourge, we've already paid the taxes for your oh so big mercy. So what else could I have to offer? My scavenger team didn't return yet and-"

"Cracker. Cracker. My dearest brat. Have your mother forgotten to tell that LIES are a bad thing?"

She was completely nervous on the inside, but Cracker managed to put up a good acting. But just for a moment she slipped on her faking and her eyes darted towards the building where Marine was. Scourge noticed that and wondered what caught her interest.

"I don't know what you are talking about king, but we surely can discuss this and-"

"That's enough. Since you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll just have to ask someone else. Like the person you were worrying about right now. But I have to say, you should be much worried about yourself kid"

Scourge turned to the building and walked towards it. Cracker knew that Abyss sold her to the big bad green and that he would find what he was looking for, even if he had to bring the city to dust. But he was completely out of her league. Scourge alone defeated every force that opposed him and conquered the entire continent.

No one dared face him openly. Only one person was bold enough to do it: Shadow. He was the only one that really gave Scourge a bad time, but at the end, he didn't manage to win. So what could she, an 12 years old girl, possibly do? He was stronger and faster and much, much blood thirstier.

' _Then again, what is the worst thing he can do? Kill me sooner?'_

Scourge was almost at the building when something went flying by him, almost hitting his head. He turned around and saw Cracker tossing a rock up with her hand.

"There's more where that came from, moss head"

Scourge was a simple person. He sees something annoying, he have to get rid of it. The thing is that most of everything around him matched the description of 'annoyance'. What pissed him the most were futile efforts of any kind. If you can't get something done, you should not even try it. And now there's this kid thinking she can get away with defying his unquestionable authority. Yeah, Scourge was a little beyond pissed right now.

"Hope you enjoyed your life so far kid, because you are already dead!"

Cracker started to run but in a moment Scourge dashed and blocked her way.

"Did you REALLY think you could outrun me?"

"No, you caught me. Tag! You're in it!"

Cracker pulled an small metallic disk and pressed it against his chest, sending an electrical shock on the hedgehog. Scourge screamed and got paralyzed, his body shaking with the high voltage. The rabbit took this opportunity and ran to her motorcycle as she knew 20 thousand volts weren't nearly enough to stop Scourge for long.

As she kicked the motor on, Cracker got away from the building and the village. Scourge managed to grab the device and remove from him. He crushed the thing on his hand. The kid had gone mad, right? What did she had in mind? Hide? Oh, hell would freeze before someone mess with Scourge the Hedgehog and lived at all. He looked at the rabbit running away and dashed after her at high speeds.

The guards and everyone at the buildings were speechless. Cracker had always been working non-stop to make sure king Scourge would never have a reason to get mad at them, and now she was fighting him all alone. And for what reason? The pack discussed between themselves if she could have finally gone crazy like her pirate rival. Suddenly the radio came in and Cracker was yelling at them.

"Stop whatever you idiots are doing and get ready to work! We have an green idiot to take down"

"Umm, and what is the plan, boss?"

"Go to the garage. We'll go with Payback-87"

"Are you sure boss? We didn't even test the thing. It could blow up in seconds!"

"And what is your point Dratz? You have three minutes"

At the city, Cracker was putting all her training with her motorcycle to proof. In order to gain as much time as she could, the rabbit was passing through the desert streets of Metal City, making sharp turns, entering alleys and driving inside the old commercial buildings at full speed. But she knew she could not outrun Scourge. The green bastard was just too fast. Every fraction of second between them counted.

One minute passed since she contacted her crew and Scourge was already on her heels. No matter what sharp turns she made or the difficult paths she entered, the damn hedgehog kept getting closer and closer.

At a main street Scourge was running by her side.

"You are only delaying your funeral kid. How about you give up?"

"How about you SHUT THE HELL UP! Oh wait, I can do that for you!"

Cracker grabbed a pipe tied to the bike's side and hit Scourge on his nose, which now was bleeding a little. Scourge growled in anger and pain and tried to grab her, but she quickly tilted the bike away. Scourge was looking at her so he didn't see a huge lamp post on his way. The impact made a loud noise. Cracker laughed at the scene, since she didn't planned to do so. One minute left.

Scourge was close to Cracker again, this time full of rage. The rabbit made a turn and entered an old warehouse full of large crates and metal barrels. As she passed by, Cracker knocked down the piled up crates and barrels, and Scourge made his way spin dashing at the oncoming obstacles.

Now outside the warehouse, they were speeding through an oil refinery, full of pipes and giant reservatories. Scourge was really close now and he even managed to hold on the bike, but just when he did it, the ran into a big puddle of oil. Cracker hit the brakes and turned the bike, using the low atrict to drift in a huge curve. She smashed the hedgehog's hand and made him let go. Since he had a lot of momentum and no friction to stop him, Scourge slipped in a straight line and stopped when he met with an metal wall. Now there was a dent on the wall.

Cracker received positive signal from her base. She managed to distract him long enough. She made another turn, took sn speedway and headed back to the headquarters. But then she heard a loud boom far behind her. Looking back she saw Scourge, closing in insanely fast. She had to reach the base without being caught, otherwise it would be her end.

Looking forward again, she put on her shades and opened the cap of a small red button.

"Here goes nothing!"

She held firmly on the handles and pressed the button. On that moment, the bike's engine revved up and made an really loud noise. Cracker just activated a turbo system and now she was blazing through the speedway. This system made the motorcycle go insanely fast so it was almost impossible to Cracker to make turns, so the moment to use was now, when she only had to follow in an straight line.

The boost ended and Cracker slowed down to the normal max speed, which wasn't nothing compared to the green hedgehog's. Even the boost would not help much but it brought her where she needed. Another sharp turn and she could see her headquarter. Seconds after Scourge made the same turn.

"This is it! You're gonna turn into a roadkill, rabbit!"

Scourge was millimeters away from Cracker. Suddenly, and energy wall formed in the exact time to let her pass, but block Scourge. The wall converged into a sphere that imprisoned him. Scourge was lying on the ground, cursing about the headache he would feel the next day. On the other side, Cracker skidded to a halt and got off her motorcycle.

The pack of coyotes came out of their hiding spots and fist bumped each other. The trap was a success. The rabbit approached Dratz and nodded positively to him, a sign that for once he did his job perfectly. She walked to the sphere and looked at the hedgehog getting up.

"This time… this time you lost, idiot"

"Wipe that smug look from your face. Do you know how I am?"

"Yeah. A pain to the whole world, and right now you're a trapped guy"

"You THINK this shit can hold me?"

"It WILL hold you!"

"What makes you delude yourself so much?"

"HE made it. Shadow, the one that ince kicked your royal butt, he builded this. I just figured out how to turn it on"

"Oh… oh. OH! Now I understand! Everything became so much more clear!"

He started to laugh loud and this made Cracker angered.

"I think you are even more retarded than I thought!"

"Hehe, it's just that… this joke is SO lame I cannot contain myself. In fact, nothing can"

Scourge spin dashed and bounced all around the sphere. He fell on the ground again.

"Huh, but I have to say this is some fine shield. Miles will love to study this shit"

"Have your brain turned into milkshake back there? You are not going anywhere!"

"You are not going anywhere. The reason? You'll be too dead to do so". Once again he spin dashed all around the sphere, bouncing everywhere. He fell again and looked at Cracker with mocking eyes.

"So this is why you are doing all this? Following the steps of a loser that got beaten up by me? What did he do to you? Is he your step father or something? Oh wait… don't tell me you are one of those stupid CRAZY FANGIRLS?! Holy shit, this is too good! Ahahahaa!"

Cracker as really mad now. Even defeated, this damn hedgehog kept getting on her nerves. He still acted as the biggest deal in the world. She was going to shove some reality down his throat. Cracker left to the building and went to her room. Scourge watched in the middle of his laugh fit as she came back with something on her hand. A metal box.

He saw her opening it and picking whatever was inside of it. He stopped laughing and his toothed grin formed on his mouth. The rabbit indeed had what he was looking for. After all those years, the last damn Beryl was with the stupid little rabbit.

"Do you see it? Huh? What now, Scourge? I have one Anarchy Beryl and you are out of the game. I win, YOU lose!"

"Alright, alright. Now, i thought I would have to murder every single person in this pile of garbage… you just cut me out the hard work. Now I can murder everyone much faster!"

Scourge placed his hands on the ground and breathed in. Then, he started to move his legs really fast ( **like Sonic's peel out move from Sonic CD** ). This time he hit the shield walls much harder and faster. At some point, a crack appeared on the energy shield. The generator buried underneath it started to overload.

"Boss! Move out!"

Dratz screamed to Cracker, but when she turned around to run, a hand held her by the wrist. She looked back and found Scourge holding her, one of his arms passing through a breach at the shield. The machine became unstable, overloaded and blew up in an huge explosion. The shockwave sent the girl flying away. Lucky for Cracker, the energy field expanded and knocked her back, blocking the heat from the explosion.

Cream and Marine, who had been watching everything, ran to where she fell and kneed by her sides. They checked for her vitals. She was alive, but unconscious.

"Oh, thanks she is alive"

"More good news: the bad boy is gone Cream. No one would survive THAT"

Marine pointed to the huge tower of flames and smoke.

"Let's get her to miss Vanilla's house. We have to take care of her wounds and-"

"Aren't we forgetting something important? Like, ME?!"

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. They knew the owner of it but, it was impossible… or not?

"I don't know who the hell you two are supposed to be, but the kid near you is about to win a one way trip to the moon, no scales!"

The smoke dissipated a bit and then, from the flames, emerged a dark purple form. Quills upwards and red bright eyes in midst complete black. Scourge went super.

"All hail the king, baby"

 **Boss Zone Ahead…**

"How I missed this feeling… you what I'm talking about, power to break the world in pieces? No? Well, that's why I'm the king after all"

He slowly walked towards the girls, his saber tooth grin never leaving his face. Right now Cream's mind was a mess as she desperately tried to think on something to stop the super maniac in front of her. And Marine, well, she was listing the things she never got to do in her life. There was nothing they could do against Scourge. It was already hard on his base form but now they had an monumental barrier to surpass.

Scourge was enjoying the looks of fear on their faces, and would enjoy even more tearing the whole city down, just because he could. Some practice could be useful since it has been a long time since he last reached this form. But then, getting him and the girls completely off guard, something exploded on his back, launching him over Cream, Marine and the unconscious Cracker. They looked up spotted something moving on the higher levels of the HQ. It was a huge cannon, aiming to where Scourge landed.

"What was that?!"

"How will I know, Marine?"

"It's a cannon equipped with kinetic ammo. I designed them myself"

An tall and skinny dog girl ran to where they were, followed by Vanilla, who had the most concerned face. She sat on the ground and looked at her daughter. Seeing that she was still breathing, Vanilla embraced Cracker in a tight and warm hug, which made the rabbit wake up. Dizzy and disoriented, she looked around and saw the purple hedgehog getting up and dusting off his jacket.

"...run…"

"Don't worry boss, I've got you covered"

The dog signaled and the cannon shot again, this time missing Scourge, who evaded by jumping back.

"What the hell is this thing? A simple cannonball cannot knock me that hard!"

"Of course not! Those are not simple ammo in anyway"

"What do you mean miss…?"

"Aphra. And here's not the place to explain how my babies work. Let's move"

"Where do you think you are goin-SHIT!"

The cannon kept shooting at Scourge so he had to keep dodging. Meanwhile Aphra lead the way through the main building. Vanilla carried Cracker to the hospital while the girls followed the dog girl.

"So, how did you manage to create this giant super hedgehog destroyer, sheila?

"It won't even knock him unconscious, but it can pretty much delay him until he transform back to normal. That's the mission she gave to me"

"Are you referring to Cracker, miss Aphra?"

"Yup. She is the closest thing to a best friend I have. Plus she lets me blow things up with my babies so yeah, I had to come up with something good"

They entered in a room on the higher floors with some computer in it. Some screens showed Scourge dodging the shots from the cannon. Vanilla entered the room soon after, helping Cracker to stand up.

"So, Aphra… is the thing working?"

"He seems at least cautious enough to avoid a free hit. Good to see you all up and going, boss"

"Yeah, you bet. Aphra, blast the hell right on his face"

Aphra typed some commands on the computers and confirmed. Outside, Scourge was shouting names and evading the shots aimed at him.

"Get out of your hole, brat! Is THAT all you can do?!"

Then, all around the city, the buildings started to open the walls on the higher levels, showing cannons like the first one. All of the pointed to the hedgehog.

"Oh, you son of a- SHIT!"

A storm of cannonballs went into his direction. Scourge flew up high, but the cannons kept following him, shooting projectiles with almost half of his size. He dodged easily, but he was getting more and more angry. Meanwhile, Aphra controlled the attack from the computer room.

"We've been busy all these years, king loser. Boss has gathered tons of resources for the turrets all around the city, and I came up with the kinetic ammo. Instead of being common explosives, they can store energy and release it in the form of strong kinetic shockwaves. This type of concussive approach will not get rid of him on his super form, but it's able to pass through that mystical shield the transformation has! Science on your face, Scourge!"

"Umm, what is she talking to?"

"She knows he can't hear her from here, right Cracker?"

"Ignore that part of her Cream. Overall she's pretty much a nice person"

"You seem to know a lot of crazy sheilas, Cracker"

"Yeah, pretty much. You and sea witch are two of them, Marine"

"Wait… that's it! Cracker, I'm borrowing your bike! Cream, follow me!"

"Hey wait! You can't 'borrow' my bike you- argh, don't scratch it!"

Marine and Cream ran downstairs and through the front of the HQ. On the sky, dozens of cannonballs crossed the air, missing the purple target who kept flying around and evading most of the shots. They had to hurry. Who knows how much time this would delay him. They got on the motorcycle and started the engine. Marine barely reached the steerings and she was not used to the weight of the thing, but they managed to balance and dashed away in the coast's direction.

"Cream, does the tPhone has an radio function?"

"It makes interdimensional call, what do you think?"

"How knows. Alright, start searching the channels and find the frequency Abyss uses"

"Abyss? How is Abyss?"

"This universe's version of me, but a little older and lacking an straight jacket"

"And why should we ask her help?"

"I have a plan, trust me"

"Okay then. I hope they can delay this guy long enough"

"Yeah. By the way, did you notice this bad boy looks like Sonic?"

"It's like a recolor"

"Right?"

As they approached the coast, Cream found something on the frequencies. They stopped the bike and got off it, walking to the dockyards. At the end of the pier, Marine kept an eye at the horizon while Cream tried to make contact.

"Hello? Is someone hearing me?"

From the device came a male voice. "This is a restricted communication line. Get out of this frequency or- whaaa"

"Move out Fluffy! Here's Abyss, absolute sovereign of all the… how many seas?... well, all the seas! State your purpose or face the cannon-sequences"

(on the background) "Boss, _consequences_ ".

"Shut up, Fluffy! I wanna blow something"

Marine took the tPhone and spoke.

"Hey Abyss. It's been a while. Remember m-"

"TRAITOR!"

"Yeah, she remembers"

"I'm gonna cut your throat open your fake raccoon!"

Cream looked at Marine with a worried expression. How did she planned to get help from this girl if she hated her so much?

"Now, Abyss, don't let that little thing that already happened get under your skin"

"You blew up MY SHIP!"

"Umm… well, I'm here to offer you an opportunity"

"What is it? Does it taste good?"

Both Marine and Cream face palmed. They didn't see it but the crew near Abyss did the same.

"Umm, its a chance to do something unique in the life"

"Ooh, sounds nice. Keep talking". Abyss' mood suddenly turned from full rage to little girl.

"Well, I will give you a chance to blast none other than king Scourge itself". Silence fell for a minute.

"HA! Even I ain't that crazy! did you know I sold that little information you gave me to the king some days ago? Besides, his shitty palace is way to far for my weapons, unlikely Cracker's little city. Can you tell her I said kill yourself?"

"Well, here's the deal: the king is on Metal City, dealing with heavy fire"

Once again silence fell on the tPhone. Cream and Marine looked at each other. They didn't knew what to expect, not even Marine. Suddenly, a lot of bubbles started to form the sea. An huge submarine emerged from the waters and a loud whistle sounded from the depressurization. The hatch opened to reveal none other than Abys, a huge and strange grin plastered on her face.

"You say what?"

Hopping on the hull of the submarine, she walked towards the pier and stood in front of the girls. Something caught her attention almost immediately.

"Oi, you look just like lousy ears!"

"Long story short, she's an alternate version of Cracker. Now, do you want to shoot king lame or not?"

"Oh, I'd really like to blast the green bastard out of existence, you traitorous cute! How thoughtful of you for thinking about lil me. Almost makes think again on feeding you to the sharks"

Cream gulped as the energetic and psychotic personality of this Marine seemed even more dangerous than Scourge himself. Something was really wrong with this world. Why were so many people wanting to on a killing spree? Marine kind of had the same feeling but right now this could prove useful to deal with the problem at hands. Guess they wouldn't always manage to solve things peacefully.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Get your cannons aimed to Metal City and sho-"

"You mean the ones you completely destroyed?"

Well, Marine expected that being the blasting-lover she was, the weapons would be all go already. Abyss said in a tone that made her sound completely sane that those were expensive cannons attached to an expensive vessel, and both were on the seafloor so, yeah, no cannons this time.

"So I guess there's nothing you can do…"

"Oh, Marine, my dear. There is more than just one way of setting the world on flames! To the vessel!"

Abyss dragged the two to the submarine and then to the hatch. Once inside, the girls looked around as they followed the crazy raccoon. The internal space on the submarine was pretty huge and everything seemed optimized to the maximum od efficiency. The crew kept passing by on their duties.l, performing checks on everything and sending reports. Also, everyone saluted Abyss as she walked through the corridors.

On the bridge, they encountered lots of panels and monitors, giving all sorts of information. So the raccoon was pretty much a lost cause concerning her sanity, but was still a genius nonetheless. The girls followed her around the bridge and ended meeting with the grizzly, the hawk and the weasel, much to Marine's displeasure as they all kept glaring daggers at her.

"Now, now, we can kill each other another time. Fluffy, can you check something on the scanners, please?"

He nodded and went to one of the many groups of computers.

"See if king Ego is on Metal City"

"Wait, king? THE king?"

"Yep"

The hawk immediately started to sweat. He already had been through this a lot of times before. His captain would ask him to locate something and then make something stupid and downright life threatening, like shooting at old oil refineries, shoot at old weapon factories, shooting at warships from other countries and, most recently, shooting at active volcanoes. So he only dared imagine the outcome of their new target. The scanns came up and an image of Metal City displayed on the monitors. The camera closed and they saw Scourge on his super form flying around and evading crossed fire. Abyss could not contain the grin that formed on her mouth.

"Alright, Cake, you have your target"

The weasel nodded and started to walk away, but before he exited the bridge, he turned around and looked deeply into Marine's eyes and then to his captain.

"I won't miss this time"

"You better!". Abyss threatened him in a playful tone. She then led the girls all the way out of the vessel and then they stood outside the submarine again, facing the direction were Metal City was. The girls were eager to know what was going to happen since Abyss was overflowing with excitement. Suddenly, the emersed part of the hull opened in two halves, revealing a huge machine. It had a rotating base and was pretty long. Thick cables were attached to it and led down to the submarine's engines, as it looked.

"Now Cake, be a good sniper and burn that purple pincushion to ashes"

"Surely"

Cake could be seen inside a cabin a little above the rotationary base of the machine. Inside it, he looked at the monitors and searched for his target. Once upon spotting Scourge flying around, he pulled down a lever and the sound of a generator came from the inner of the submarine. As the thing charged, he kept following his target. Being a proud sharpshooter, he didn't rely on computers and aimbots since they were too predictable and stiff. He was going to do this, as always, by himself.

The machine was at maximum charge and he kept following his target patiently, waiting for the right time. It was just like his rifle, but weighing some tons instead of kilograms. Following his habits, he held his breath and steadied his pulse, and then pressed the trigger. Marine and Cream were waiting for him to shoot one of the missiles that bombarded the city back then, but the moment Cake fired, her eyes went wide.

A huge beam of light was shot towards Metal City. It crossed the distance within seconds. On the city, Scourge, too busy and angered with the rain of cannon balls barely noticed the little twinkle of light on the horizon before everything became white. On the beach, Abyss was jumping and screaming in happiness.

"YAY! IT WORKED! NICE SHOT CAKE!"

He nodded and gave a thumbs up. The cannon kept firing the continuous laser blast for an entire minute before if started to fade. Maybe this was a too much drastic measure, even for super Scourge. On the city, the sudden light show surprised everyone. Aphra took initiative and scanned the laser blast, getting high levels of energy. As far as she could see, not even the power of the Beryls would protect him, which begged another question: what kind of weapon made this and who was the owner? But this would have to wait.

"RAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The loud scream echoed through the city, startling everyone. It could not be… Yes, Scourge was alive, and what was worse, not even scratched. In his rage, the purple aura around him flared in an erratic and violent pattern. The air around him crackled with electricity as he kept increasing his power output. He was really mad now.

Looking at the horizon, he spotted the direction where the laser came from. Someone was going to die on that place. On the submarine, Abyss' grin quickly faded into and horrified expression, knowing that if he wasn't dead, she was going to be. She ran back to the submarine while the cannon returned to its place. She reached the bridge and called for images of Metal City. On the monitors, Scourge appeared, facing their position. His glare was so intense it seemed that he could see them through the monitors. And then he disappeared of sight. On the radar, an small object was closing in to them really fast. Immediately Abyss gave the order.

"Dive! Dive! I don't wanna turn into ash! I'll get the ground dirty!"

The entire crew jumped to action and the vessel started to sink back into the sea, but with Cream and Marine still outside of it. They got distracted with the fact that this plan also failed, so they didn't notice when Abyss shut the hatch right behind herself. They tried to knock on the hatch but no response came and it was sealed again. Without another choice, the girls ran back to the pier and watched as the submarine disappeared in midst the waters.

"What do we do now, Marine?"

"Umm, feign death?"

Out of nowhere the tPhone rang. Cream answered it and an very familiar and pleasant voice came from the other end.

"Marine, Cream, do you hear me?"

A sigh of relief escaped their lips as they heard Sonic calling.

"Oh my gosh, is that really you Sonic?!"

"How nice to hear you, mister Sonic!"

"It's nice to hear you two again too but we don't have time now. Where are you?"

"We are near Metal City, but not our Metal City. This one is another-"

"Another dimension, I know Cream. Look, I need to know if-"

"Let's talk about it later, there a very pissed hedgehog after us Sonic!"

They jumped on the motorcycle and started the engine. Maybe they could evade him and sneak out.

"A hedgehog?"

"Yes mister Sonic, and he looks just like you"

"Scourge is after you?!"

"Yes, that's his name. How do you know?"

"Long story short girls, he is an alternate version of me, kinda like an evil twin. The planet you are in is the opposite of our, Moebius"

"Well, that explains a lot of things, right Cream?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Listen, you have to keep away from him, he as fast as I am and very fond of violence"

"How do we do it when he is on his super form?!"

"Wait, he went super?!"

"Just like you mister Sonic. Seven emeralds and all, though here they are called Anarchy Beryl"

"Alright then, this is the best chance you have"

"What?!". The two girls said in unison.

"You'll have to do exactly what I say ok?"

…

…

Scourge looked at the horizon. Far on the coast, something caught his attention. With no second thoughts he flew at its way. He was curious to see how was going to be murdered. On his normal run it would take two minutes, two and a half tops. On his current state, it only took ten seconds. Reaching the beach, he saw some bubbles coming from the water near a dockyard. So the bastards knew how ro run. Well, it would not help anyway. He could easily go down there and bring whatever it was back to the surface, without breaking a sweat, but the sound of an engine made him turn around.

He spotted someone running down a street from the small city and reaching the desert, it's direction, Metal City.

On closer look, it was the raccoon and the rabbit he saw together with Cracker. So they were behind this poor excuse for an attack. Knowing his targets, Scourge dove after them. The girls heard him laugh and looked back in surprise and fear. The raccoon gave everything the bike had but there was no way they could escape. Heck, even on his base form, without obstacles and roads turning left and right he could easily get them, mostly because he knew they didn't drive like Cracker. Making a swift move, he grabbed booth the girls from the moving vehicle, holding them by their shirt and dress, and returned to Metal City.

Once back to the city, he threw them like ragdolls in the air and held them again, but now on their necks. He didn't put much pressure because he was going to strangle them after causing some panic and terror. This was his job as a king, after all. Everyone should know better than ness with king Scourge, and if they didn't, they would now.

"Cracker! Get your little fluffy tail here now or I'll blast those two!"

The silence kept. Inside the buildings, everyone was hiding and some even held their breath, afraid that Scourge would find them. On the control room, Cracker stared at the monitors, seeing Marine and Cream in the grasp of the purple monster. Vanilla cried in silence, seeing the innocent kids in such a dangerous situation. But there was nothing she could do. No one could. Maybe, just maybe, if her daughter showed herself he would let them go, but Cracker was her true child. Seeing Cream suffer was heartbreaking, but she could not let her daughter be in more danger than she already was. Aphra looked at racker and spoke as low as she could.

"Boss, I have some explosive ammo. It is improved so maybe, after the laser blast thing we could take him down. It would cost us the girls, but his guard is down and-"

Cracker just turned around and got out of the room. Aphra ran and blocked her way. She was the leader of Metal City. Could not simply let herself be captured, now out of all times. The rabbit just walked around her. Vanilla held her by the shoulder, crying for daughter to be more sensible. She would get killed if she went out there. She let out a sigh and spun calmly, facing the two others, determination on her eyes.

"I'm aware of what will happen, and that is why I'm going out. I made a lot of sacrifices myself, and made my mistakes too, but right now I cannot do neither. They got in this because of me, so I'm going to solve this"

There was nothing else to say. Aphra knew her friend and boss well and when Cracker set something on her mind, she would carry it to the very bitter end. Vanilla watched as her little child left, now not so little anymore to her eyes. As a motter, she was both proud and worried sick of her daughter, because for the first time in years she was seeing Cream the Rabbit, her caring and lovely daughter, and not the tough Cracker that she made up so others would follow her lead. The tears would not stop rolling.

Outside in the air, the hedgehog kept holding his hostages. He was thinking about the most creative ways to get rid of Cracker and those two pesky brats. Speaking of it, the rabbit with leather jacket finally appeared. Even now in the imminence of her end, she kept that look on her face that annoyed him so much. As if she could pose as the slight of the threats to him. He descended and floated in front if her, a psychotic grin plastered on his face.

"So the rabbit is out of the burrow. Now, how should I get rid of you in a painful and funny way…"

"Release them Scourge. You already have what you want"

"Ha! Don't get me wrong Cracker, I'm still going to kill them, just after you"

Her eyes widened and her fists clenched tightly. She had at least a little hope that he would release them, but she knew deep inside that it wasn't going to happen. Why did she came out then? What she was supposed to do once she faced him? Maybe she just wanted to pass away with a good feeling. Maybe she was feeling guilty. The point was, there was nothing else to do besides-

"Can you please kill me first mister Scourge. This purple you are using is a pain to the eyes". Cream tried to sound as much as Rouge or Amy when they were looking at the so called 'fashion disasters'.

"Oh she's right. And seriously, what with the black and red eyes? Do you really have to show THAT much you are a bad boy?". Marine seemed pretty unimpressed with the threatening aura he emanated. Cracker widened her eyes and her mouth dropped a little. Here she was trying to save their lives and those two girls were digging their graves even deeper. One of Scourge's eyes twitched.

"Are you two serious? Do you really want to turn into roadkill that much?"

"Well mister, you may not know but that won't happen"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Listen to Cream here. She knows about this whole death threat thing"

"It's the experience"

The calm and kind of mocking expressions on their faces infuriated him in a way only a certain blue hedgehog could do.

"You seem to don't get the situation. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"I don't know who you are but let me ask just WHAT are THOSE?". Marine pointed to his shoes, obviously questioning his choices on style.

"I know who you are mister, and I have to say, I've seen better"

"BETTER?! No one is better than ME!"

He drew her closer, almost touching their noses. She stared at the red in midst the pure black, and a sly smile formed in her mouth.

"Well, mister Scourge, ever heard of Sonic The Hedgehog?"

Scourge froze in place like a floating statue. His mind brought memories at supersonic speeds from his past. Memories that he didn't want and pissed him off. Once out of his trance, he glared at her.

"How do you know this name?"

"Who knows…"

"SPEAK DAMMIT!"

His aura flared and his grip got a little bit stronger.

"Well, if you must know, actually, we are from the same universe of Sonic"

Cream held a smile on her face while Scourge looked at her with a blank expression.

"Technically I am not from the same dimension, but we are friends and I came together with Cream so yeah, Sonic's dimension"

The purple hedgehog's face once void of emotions gave place to a sadistic grin and evil glare as he let out a low laugh. Then it increased until he was laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahah, this is just gold! I got to get rid of not one, but TWO of that blue idiot' friends! Now, Cracker, your funeral will be delayed a little, I have to make this worth"

"~sigh~ What part of 'not going to happen' you didn't get mister?"

"You know rabbit, you remember me too much of him. So you are going first"

Cream then to make over dramatic expressions.

"Oh, what will be of me, a helpless little rabbit in the clutches of the great fake Sonic? Please don't push the limits, we all know you cannot match Sonic"

"You are going to your grave with that conviction!"

"Then prove"

"What?!"

He turned to Marine, who held a mocking look towards him.

"Prove that you're so powerful and better than Sonic"

"I don't have to prove you NOTHING!"

"Just leave him be Marine. We have to respect other people's insecurities"

Cream looked at him with so much tenderness that Scourge could almost see the huge amount of pity she held for him. He had to be out of his mind right now, but he had to shut these little kids up. If not, more and more idiots would try do challenge him, thinking that he wasn't such a threat that would get them killed. He lowered his head and let out a chuckle.

"Alright. You want to see why I am the ruler of this entire shitty land? Okay"

He let go of their necks, letting them free fall to the ground, even though he wasn't so high. Cream held Marine's hand and they glided to the ground, holding their sore necks and gasping for air, finally able to properly breathe again. Scourge flew up and faced one of the cannons on the buildings. He cracked his knuckles and dashed through the turret, blowing it in the process. He then floated in front of the girls.

"So, what now?"

"Meh, mister Sonic does that to robots all the time, and on his base form"

"Hmpf"

Scourge flew again and this time he stood above a huge tower, completely made of heavy duty steel, and boosted through it downwards, destroying the entire building. He flew back to them only to find unamused looks and some yawns.

"Cream told me that Sonic pierced an Egg Carrier once"

"Yeah, he was blasting through all the fleet before this Gaya thing appeared"

"Grrrr…"

Scourge turned around and lifted his right hand up, charging an dark energy ball. He blasted it in a powerful attack, and when the light of it subdues, there was a sequence of huge holes on the building of Metal City. Scourge faced them again, his chest going up and down.

"Okay mate, you are strong, but do you know how to go FAST?"

"You can only start to think about how fast I am!"

"Oh, but we are talking about mister Sonic here. HE knows how to FAST"

"Sure thing. What is FAST to gou, mate?"

Scourge growled again and quickly formed a tornado by flying in circles.

"Lame. Even I can make a tornado given enough time"

"I can go faster with my Wave Rider"

Scourge was really tempted to just end this ridiculous situation here and now, but he wanted to see the despair on their faces before killing them. And then, somehow he would talk to Sonic and show the dead bodies to torment his mind. He floated between them, pushing them aside and looked at the desert in front of him.

"You wanna see what is fast?! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IS FAST!"

Cream took the tPhone and started an chronometer app.

"Alright, we will keep tracking your laps around the world"

"YOU WON'T EVEN SEE ME GOING- wait, around the WORLD?!"

"Sonic does it monthly. What was his record, Cream?"

"Something near eleven minutes I think"

Scourge's eyes shrunk so much that his red pupils almost disappeared. Was the blue nuisance taking steroids? This was insane even knowing Sonic's speed. Then again, Scourge was better than Sonic. This would be the final proof to silence this girls before he obliterated them. He once again looked straight forward and took a deep breath. He then started to power up, increasing his energy output to the limit, the purple aura around him shaking violently. The ground above him cracked a little and some sparks flew in the air. He then blasted out in the distance. Cream just started the chronometer.

The purple hedgehog was flying at high speeds, much faster then he ever felt necessary to go. The sound barrier was too easy to be considered a challenge. The world around him passed insanely fast, changing the landscapes completely in seconds. The doubted Sonic could do that. In time he arrived at Metal City and landed besides Cream and Marine, who were sitting on the ground. Cream stopped the timer and shook her head to the sides in a negative manner.

"Tsc, tsc. Forty eight minutes… it says that you reached mach 40. Too bad, mister Sonic can go faster…"

"WHAT?! Again you insufferable prick! And keep your eyes on the watch!"

Scourge blasted out again.

"Will do"

This time re really put an effort in going fast. Eleven minutes, she said. " _Just watch, kid"_

Scourge made another turn around the world and landed near them, tripping a little and breathing heavy. "~pant pant~ So… how fast… is that… for you…?"

"Not nearly enough mate. Twenty four minutes. More than the double of Sonic's record, which means, if you didn't get it, that you are more than two times slower than him"

"Grrrr! You are cheating with this damn phone!"

"Why would we do that mister Scourge? It's nice t like you could beat mister Won c to bet n with…"

This infuriated Scourge beyond comprehension.

"One. More. Time"

And he took off again. This time he was going to do it. No way Sonic could run around the world in such a short time, not to say on his normal self. Cheating or not, he was going to show them that no one was match for Scourge The Hedgehog. All hail the King!

And then he reached his destination. Out of breath and with his vision a little blurry, Scourge tried to float to where the girls stood, but found out that he couldn't. When his feet touched the ground, he felt a sensation similar to a light electrical shock on his legs. They were numb and he almost fell. His entire body was heavy and his mind, a little clouded. He managed to walk and stand in front of the two girls. He expected uneasy faces and eyes full of fear as he obviously beated that questionable speed record. What he found were two simple smiles and bright eyes. This made him confused and he would raise a brow if his body obeyed him.

"Well, I am impressed. Around the world in twenty minutes. That is really fast, mister Scourge"

"...what…? How-"

"But the real thing is, last time we checked Sonic was going at mach 6. He didn't break a sweat on it but who knows"

"You are… saying… that…"

The two spoke together and stuck out the tongue.

"We lied"

"Why you little… you have a lot of nerve to pull that on me"

"Well mate, this wasn't our idea"

 **~Flashback~**

Cream and Marine listened to Sonic through the tPhone.

"Scourge going super is the best thing that could happen, but you have to use it the right way against him"

"Oi, Sonic, are you crazy?! How can this powered up guy be a good thing?!"

"Moebius, the world you two are, is like an opposite of Mobius, like north and south on an magnet. They also have a set of emeralds like you said"

"Yes mister Sonic. This is the problem"

"Yes and no. Let me tell you a thing: whenever I go super, I feel great, not only because of the power up, but I really feel a good sensation while transformed. And even when I turn to normal, I feel like I got a boost. So, if Moebius if the opposite of Mobius…"

"The effects of the emeralds are opposite too!". They said in unison.

"Yes. I figured it out some time ago when I faced Scourge in the same situation. But to be honest, his transformation has a greater power output and probably lasts longer, so what you have to do is make him exhaust himself"

"How? The bloke is a tough guy. He blasted him with a laser cannon and he came out without a scratch"

"Don't sweat, Scourge has a temper worse than Knuckles and can be more convinced than Shadow. Just play it right and he'll burn all his energy trying to show he is the best. But be careful, at certain point he WILL want to harm you. At this point, mention me and will get triggered over the edge"

"Alright mister Sonic. Sounds like a plan"

"Hey, Tails was wondering some time ago, did you manage to find a power source for the thingamajig generator?"

"We are… working on that, Sonic"

"Don't worry mister Sonic. We'll find a way. And… could you please say to my mother that we are okay, and that I miss her?"

"Sure thing Cream-bzzz- damn it- bzzz- tion is cut-"

The call ended.

"We are not sure if we will be okay Cream…"

"I know, but I like to stay positive"

"That's probably what he would do"

"That's what WE have to do, Marine"

"Yeah… You are completely right, girl"

"Let's kick that purple butt!"

"Yeah!"

 **~End~**

"Aaaand that's what happend. Got it?"

Scourge dropped to his knees and arms, almost too tired to follow the explanation. Did he really let two girls fool him?

"You… will pay… for this…"

"Don't push yourself too much, mister Scourge. After all, your set of emeralds may be somewhat powerful, but they are the opposite of the Chaos Emeralds, so if mister Sonic feels good and boosted after the transformation…"

"You should feel awful and completely drained"

Scourge was having a hard time only to keep his head up, then his transformation finally wore off and his fur turned again into the characteristic green fur. The Anarchy Beryls spun above him in a circle and scattered around the place. His body weighted tons and his muscles were burning. His head was aching like a hundred of loaded trucks ran into him. His lungs burned and a lousy taste got into his mouth. Everything stinged like a thousand of needles piercing him. He managed to stand up by sheer willpower and tried to make a fighting stance, his arms trembling and his hands barely forming fists.

"This… isn't… over…"

"Oh, mister Scourge…"

"For you it sure is game over"

Both Cream and Marine punched Scourge right into his face, knocking him out cold. The green hedgehog just fell backwards on the ground, arms open to the sides and a pained expression on his face, his nose bleeding a little because of the blow. Marine and Cream winced and shook their hands, as they discovered that punching someone wasn't as easy as the action movies showed.

Next to them, Cracker watched the end of this huge mess, and the results could be described as impossible. Scourge knocked out flat on the ground, and everyone else breathing and unharmed. And what surprised even more, two young girls alone managed to do it. All this time she watched Cream and Marine taunting Scourge and the only thought on her mind was that they went crazy. Which is why Cracker couldn't believe that they actually convinced the super powered hedgehog to show off. She just sat on a rock and waited for him to get back and disintegrate the entire city. He returned, and got away again. Another lap and he was exhausted.

They simply defeated him by using their heads and a huge dose of courage. So where did it left her? All her life Cracker had to fight in order to survive. She had to be strong and decided that the cute little Cream was not capable of doing so. Be it on the roads, or with the underground gangs of thieves, she had to beat someone to solve things. Did she miss something? I mean, she really earned the loyalty and respect of everyone around Metal City. No matter how tough you were in the fighting houses, you simply didn't mess with Cracker the Rabbit. So, why did she hid and stood still when things got worse, while they ran right into the danger without thinking again?

"...you okay… oi, Cracker. Cracker!"

She got out of her thoughts and looked at the source of the voice. Marine waved a hand in front of her face. Next to her, Cream held a warm smile towards her.

"I… am okay"

"Oh nice. I thought you were frozen for some reason and-"

"How?"

"What is it?"

"How did you manage to defeat him?"

"Well, we just explained a little while ago-"

"Damn it Cream! He was in his freaking super form and since you know the whole thing you must know pretty well how much dangerous he was! So I ask you again, how did you do that… without a sign of fear or worry? 'Cause I didn't got to do the same…"

"You see… all the way back there I was terrified"

"Yeah, me too"

Cracker looked up at them, a confused look once again on her eyes, which were slowly filling with tears.

"But we had to do something. Mister Sonic somehow got to talk with and said what we should do, but one way or another, we would have to do it"

"So we had to act like we were not worried at all. I guess even Blaze would be impressed with acting"

"There's no problem in feeling fear or show some weaknesses. That's what shows that we are alive. The only problem is when those fears impend you from doing what you like, or what needs to be done. At least, that's what I think after all the situations me and Marine came across"

"I agree. The most important, green badboy here won't get up any time soon, so it's a victory for me. What ya gonna do now, Cracker?"

"Get some rest and let me take in the charge of the city"

The girls turned around to see the source of the voice. None other than Cracker's mother, making her way through some debris. The tears on the daughter's eyes vanished and an annoyed look took place in her face. She got up from where she was sitting and stomped towards Vanilla. The two stopped in front of each other, both sending mean glares. Cracker was the first to 'speak', as the conversation had already a high volume, and pointed a finger up in Vanilla's face.

"Just what do you think you are saying? Did you forget who gives the order here-"

"Now don't talk to in that tone, young lady!"

"You don't talk to ME in that tone!"

"Oh shut up, Cream!"

"How many time do I have to say?! It's-"

"I said SHUT! UP!"

The loud burst of Vanilla made everyone surprised, especially the rabbit facing her. Cracker flinched and took a step back, two things she didn't do in a long time. Her ears got completely flat on her head and her lips sealed together. She held this state for some seconds before recovering herself, like a animal peeking out of the hiding spot to see if it was safe to come out. Vanilla huffed and ran a hand by her ears, making tham wave to the side. She kept staring down at the now listening rabbit in front of her. Actually, everyone was paying total attention to what she was going to say.

"Now that you stopped your tantrum, let's get some things cleared here. One, I'm taking charge of Metal City for now on, and that's not a suggestion, it's and order"

"You can't just-"

"Did I say you could talk? Keep listening. Number two, it's already time you show some respect for those who are older than you, especially your mother, so from now on I expecting to be called by nothing less than 'mother' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?"

"...yes…"

"What was that?"

Cracker looked up at her mother, arms crossed and her eyelids half closed into a glare. For some reason she seemed much more intimidating now.

"Yes… Ma'am"

"Much better. Just to leave no questions, you and everyone will do as I say, WHEN I say. No scavenging, raids or fights without me saying a yes, or so help me if it come to my ears that someone is stepping out of the line"

This time Vanilla made it sure that everyone around was hearing her. The city was under new management now. Cracker lowered her head and looked to the sides, a big frown on her lips and an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you done bitching…?". She said in a low voice.

Vanilla frowned and pinched the girl on her right ear.

"What I just said about respect?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, I got it! Sorry mother!"

"Hmpf"

Vanilla let go of Cracker's ear and little rabbit caressed the sore spot."

"There is one more thing, my soon-to-be-grounded girl"

Cracker rolled her eyes and braced herself for whatever kind of speech her mom was going to throw at her. Vanilla closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then lowered herself a little and snatched Cracker off the ground in a tight hug. The sudden move caught the little rabbit completely off guard.

"Do you know how much worried I was?!"

Vanilla cried as she held her daughter in her arms like her life depended on it. Cracker still had a shocked expression. Unexpected was only the beginning in trying to explain the situation. She could feel the tears from her mother soaking her backa and ears, and the sobbs were nitid since they were so close.

"Not only now. Every single time you went off to fight for a territory… when you lead those raids on falling apart buildings… all the times you faced that crazy raccoon in the sea!"

Cracker let out a little chuckle, though too small to her mother to hear.

"It was not right to let you take the lead of this place. It isn't now either!~sob~ how long until ~sob~ until… until you end dead from all the danger gou you get yourself into?" You are only a child. You are MY child! And I'm not gonna let you keep going in this self destructive way. Not anymore"

It took her years to build up this image, this thick shell she displayed as a tough and strong leader. It took lots of fights and punches in the face. It took many nights storming camps and dungeons to get rid of rebels. It took long and hot days searching for the right parts to build up the defences of the city. It took a lot of cold blood to ignore her mother and the old friends, because the pack of coyotes also needed food. So many sacrifices, so many hard times, and what for? To her mother come, say some emotional shit and then throw all this hard work through the window?

Well, it seemed quite like it, because right now, Cream the Rabbit wws on the surface, unable to hold back her own tears and crying. She held her mother tightly, finally returning the hug. Vanilla felt the reaction and she cried even more, now mixing happiness in her storm of emotions. As for the young rabbit, she let out all the emotions she held back so long, all the frustration, all the pain she felt, her tiredness and worries, her rage and overall tension. She let everything be washed out by her tears, as the flowed freely down her cheeks.

After some really touching five minutes, mother and daughter let go of each other and wiped away the remaining tears from their eyes. Then came awkwardness, which gave place to a light mood and soon a little laugh. Seeing the great leader crying like a little kid was shoking and kinba funny, as much as seeing the ever sweet and patient Ma'am bursting into anger and screaming. Like mother, like daughter, if you payed attention. As they giggled together, the forming crowd around them got near. Kinh Scourge was down and after that scene, pretty much everyone was unsure about what would happen next. The one to break the silence was Drax, cleaning his throat and trying to find the keep-me-alive words.

"...uummm, well… so, boss… what do we do, now…?"

Both rabbits looked at him and Cracker naturally spoke first like she used to talk with the coyote, that is, shouting and offending. That is, she wanted to, because Vanilla cut her out before she could start.

"Oh, you -"

"I must remember that you're still going to be grounded, so I got to talk, right?"

"Right…". She responded a little uneasy. Even when she was sweet little Cream, she never came to know nor needed to get grounded, so she didn't know what to expect.

"Now, as for, Drax darling…"

The coyote could not believe in his eyes and ears. For once he was being addressed by his name without it being followed by insults to his intelligence or his availability. It seemed that he would finally get some respect as the leader of the pack and-

"Why are you standing there like an useless cone! Move that tail and remove king of bad boys AND MAKE IT FAST!"

"Right Vanilla!"

"What was that, idiot?!"

"YES MA'AM! Hey! Get over here already and help me you idiots!"

"Umm… I don't know. What if he wakes up"

"I don't want to be in his front when he wakes up…"

"No way I'm going to get myself into this-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK YOU ALL TO STATION SQUARE!". " _Someone has to hear me screaming too!"_.

As the pack carried passed out Scourge to… somewhere, Vanilla walked towards Cream and Marine, who were also recovering from the… surprising development between her and her daughter. As she approached, Cream made a mental note to never upset hem mother in any kind of way.

"Well, it looks like everything ended… okay ma'am"

"Oh Cream, dear, no need to be formal. You are not from here after all, and I owe you a lot"

"How come?"

"Besides saving my daughter AND the city, I got to see my little child again through you. Not only that, you gave courage to move forward and start to fix things"

"It sure is a… unique way to make amends"

"I suppose this would be the only way Cracker would hear me, Marine. Hmmm, guess I'll have to get used to her new name"

"Are you sure about that miss Vanilla?"

"I don't know…. for once I could see my sweet little Cream under the die-hard Cracker shell, but this is who she is now. And to be honest, I don't have such a strong pulse to, excuse me- CHILDREN! GET AWAY FROM THE PASSED OUT HEDGEHOG! Where was I? Oh, right. I'm pretty sure I'll need her help in taking some decisions and doing things that I cannot. I just want to let her have some space so she can enjoy what is left of her childhood"

"Well, we are happy that you and your daughter are going to be together again. Seems like another victory, right Cream?"

"Yes, sure. But… we still have our own problem to solve"

"I… kinda forgot about it with, you know, all the life threats and bad guys"

"I know, right?"

"About that, I think I have the solution"

Cream and Marine looked at Vanilla, but before she could say anything, robots that looked a lot in design to E123-Omega landed in the street around Drax and other guards. They aimed their arm cannons at them and towards the people around. The hulking machines then emitted a warning with their electronic voices.

"ATTENTION ALL MISERABLE LIFEFORMS. STATEMENT: ANY SUSPICIOUS MOVE WILL BE REWARDED WITH LETHAL DAMAGE. COMMAND: STAY ON YOUR CURRENT POSITIONS"

Cream, Vanilla and Marine, being inside a building that was lacking the entire front wall, moved out slowly to see what was happening. They spotted something floating slightly above the robots. It seemed to a a metallic orb of some sort. It then floated down and flew by, stopping in front of Cracker, who was crossing the street when the robots landed. It shone a light in her and the backed up a little. It then lit up an hologram projection, in which a yellow fox walked in. It had grey hair on top of it's head, brushed to one side, and weared a red coat with a gray square in the middle and four buttons on the edges, along with red boots which had the tips in grey.

"Well…". He, as Cracker deduced by the voice, looked around and spotted Scourge laying on the ground. When the robots landed, the guards carrying him, Drax included, almost instantly dropped him on the ground. A little less unconscious and Scourge would groan from the pain of the fall. The fox turned to Cracker again with an emotionless face.

"... I must say, I'm mostly impressed. It seems the leader of Metal City is as strong as everyone tells"

It really bite to her, but Cracker shook her head slowly.

"I'm not the leader anymore… and it wasn't me who knocked king jerk over there"

"Hmm, interesting. I was eager to know how Cracker the Rabbit defeat Scourge, but now I just cannot contain my curiosity. Care to explain what happened?"

At a snap of his fingers, two of the bots pointed weapons towards Cracker. She didn't flinch since she had nowhere to run. How would she explain what happened. Then suddenly Vanilla and the girls ran into the scene, getting the attention of the robots.

"Wait, numbers seventeen to twenty five. No need to hurry. It seems that our new guests have some information about the occurrences that took place here"

Vanilla was the first to speak, getting to her daughter's side.

"Hello, my name is Vanilla and I'm the current leader of Metal City"

"A pleasure to meet the current and former leaders of one of the most surprising remainings of cities. You seem to don't know me, but your little friends back there are holding a look that just amuses me"

Cream and Marine walked closer and faced the fox in the hologram.

"Is your name, by any chance, Tails, mister?"

His mouth curved into a frown as he heard that name.

"I despise this nickname with all my heart, but once I attended by Tails. My name is Miles Prower, the brain behind the powerful and stupid King Scourge. Now, judging by your reactions, you do know who I am"

"It's just that I have never seen you in person, but anyone that went into the underground market know your name"

"And for what reason we are being praised with your attention, mister Prower?". Vanilla said with a daring drop of sarcasm.

"I can enlist some for you. A certain raccoon talking about a powerful gem. The time Scourge was taking to return. The incredible high energy measures in my scanners. Many rumors on the underground network about the fierce group residing in Metal City. And some suspicions of myself"

Vanilla tried to maintain a pose, but internally she was really afraid of the outcome of this.

"So, you are here to take us down, now more than ever since your king is down"

"In fact, I couldn't care less about this buffoon. But someone defeated him in his super form, and THAT is a question I'd like to get answered"

Marine and Cream stepped in and spoke.

"Oi mate, we got this Scourge guy down"

"And how, may I ask?"

"You see mister Prower, everytime he uses the Anarchy Beryls, he gets drained after the transformation wear off. So we lured him into burn all his energy and then it was simple to knock him down"

Miles brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Hmm. Indeed the Beryls have this side effect, but still I wonder were two infants got this kind of information"

"Well mate, we are from another dimension. To be precise, the same dimension of his rival, Sonic The Hedgehog"

Miles now showed a surprised face, which slowly turned into one of understanding.

"I see. That alternate version of Scourge would know such a weakness. And I dare to guess that your arrival in this land has something to do with my own counterpart, though I have my doubts about his mental capacities…"

Both the girls nodded. Marine didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him all of this, but there was a possibility of him not hurting them knowing they were related to Sonic. Marine took her chances. Miles then clasped his hands together.

"Oh well, so much to take a single Beryl. Since he managed to transform I conclude that the info the raccoon gave was true. I see, however, six of the seven Beryls on my scanners"

"They scattered away after Scourge turned back to normal. One of them must have gotten much further, while the other bumped in the walls around here"

Cracker came up with the first excuse she could think of.

"Hmmm. On my view, you are the one with losses while I keep my balance untouched. Now, I'll do you a favor and remove the green roadkill, for you provided me some interesting information. Be sure to not make me reconsider it"

The hologram vanished and the orb floated back to the robots, which were already carrying Scourge away, holding him by his leg like a ragdoll. Once they got out of sight, everyone let out a breath of relief. So now the crisis was over. Vanilla looked again at the girls with a smile on her lips.

"Well, as I was saying before about your problem, I think I have the solution"

Vanilla then showed the metal box were Cracker kept the Beryl. Their eyes got wide as they understood what that meant. They looked at Cracker, who just shrugged and nodded to them. Cream and Marine looked at each other and the hugged, screaming loud: "We are going home!"

…

…

 **Act 3 End**

 **Well, that was... I don't know how to feel about it. I think that ended pretty meh, but on the other hand, considering that Cream and Marine are pretty young, 6 and 7. On the story I pictured them as having 9 and 10 (also Cracker and Abyss are three years older than their counterparts), so I suppose they would not stand a chance against Super Scourge. The solution, a good plan, instead of raw power. Maybe because I literally wrote Boss in it, I thought about a boss battle just like in the games. Anyway, I'm glad that I managed to finish it and if you didn't give up until here, I thank you a lot. Now, there's an 'extra' part. I was in this chapter but I though it could go as a single one. See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, 'sup guys. Here is the ending of the story!**

 **Ending Scene**

Vanilla made sure that they took with them enough food for the trip. Cream and Marine said time and time again that the travel was almost instantaneous, but she insisted in sharing some food, after all the duo made for them. The girls didn't want to take it because they knew food wasn't exactly a very common thing around here, but they couldn't resist to Vanilla. Besides, they really didn't want to upset her.

They packed the food and some other supplies they got and said goodbye to Vanilla and the kids in the big house. As they walked through the village, everyone waved at them and they waved back. On the entrance of the main building, Drax and some guards stood. As the girls passed by,they saluted them and the girls thanked him, and also took the opportunity to say sorry about what happened to Drax before. On the road, Cracker was finishing mounting a sidecar on her motorcycle. They walked closer to her and she said something, hearing them.

"You know, I really hate using this thing. It takes away all the coolness of my bike"

The girls laughed and placed the things on the sidecar. They hopped up after Cracker. She tarte the engine and they sped off in the desert lands. It took almost two hours to make it to the coast. All the way there they kept silent. Once on the beach, Marine ran to the Wave Cyclone, covered in dry leaves and some other things. She pushed it into the water and Cream loade it with their things. Once they were done, they got into the Cyclone and motioned to Cracker to follow. She jumped on it's back and they went to the Ocean Tornado.

Once aboard, they went inside and Cracker took out the Beryl from the box, handing it to Cream. She then put it near the generator's core, while Marine went to the controllers and pushed some buttons. Luckily, Tails made this thing quite easy to operate so it quickly turned on. The generator kicked in and started to charge, it's core spinning faster and faster. Within seconds the power was at 100%. Cream took the Beryl and handed it back to Cracker.

"You know, it was so simple I'm feeling guilty for not letting you use it before"

"Don't worry girl. Everything is right now"

"Besides, we had a huge adventure here, and I even got to know a really cool version of me"

"Say that for yourself Cream"

"Yeah, Abyss really knows how to get on someone's nerves"

They laughed a little and got off the generator room. While Marine turned lifted the anchor, Cream went to leave Cracker at the shore. Once there, they stood in front of each other for a moment.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Cracker"

"Yeah, it was nice… Cream, umm… thank you… for everything. I won't admit it in front of her but… I really missed my mom, and you helped us getting together again. To be honest, it's a huge weight out of my shoulder now that I don't have to take care of everything alone"

"Just remember that you never have to do things all by yourself. That's what friends are for"

"Friends, huh?"

Cream lifted her hand to Cracker.

"Yeah, we're friends, right?"

Cracker looked at her hand. A grin formed on her lips.

"Damn right"

They fist bumped and laughed a little before saying bye to each other. Cracker ran to her motorcycle, jumped on it and revved up, dashing away. Cream did the same and sent back to the Ocean Tornado. She got on the deck and was heading for the bridge when something on the sea caught her attention. She saw bubbles coming from the water and wondered what was it. Then something came to her mind and she ran to warn Marine.

"Marine! We have company!"

"What? But there's nothing in the radar-"

The screen on the radar then showed a huge mark right under them.

"Oh...shit"

They ran to the deck and faced the bubbling water again. What surfaced was none other than a submarine. Abyss' submarine! And speaking of her, she was outside the vessel, holding into the bars near the hatch, completely drenched. The hatch opened and Cake appeared from it.

"I told you boss. You cannot open the hatch until we are above the water. Even if we are just two meters from it."

"Oh, but look at my entrance. They probably thought I was Dave Jones in bone n' flesh!"

Cream and Marine mentally face palmed. Cake did it literally.

Abyss got up in the deck, went towards the girls and, surprise, hugged them both, also soaking them.

"Umm, good to see you two, miss Abyss…?"

"Oh, it's good to see you Creamy Freaky! And you too, lil me!"

"Hey… ummm about your ship, well, I'm so-"

"~gasp~ Wow! Just look at this fine ship! You are such a lucky girl. It almost makes me want to drag it into the depths of the sea! Like my last ship!"

Marine looked away and scratched her head. She could be crazy and maybe a little bit evil, but still, Marine loved her ship, and she could tell that this part didn't change in Abyss, so zhe kind of felt guilty for sinking her previous vessel. Abyss looked at her and ran to her side.

"Oh, don't get sad, lil me. I loved that ship, but I have alt of other ships that I love too! Terence met his end in a great explosion! It was a worthy death!"

"... Did you name your ship Terence?"

"Well yes. He looked like Terence. This one here is called Sunny!". She pointed to the submarine.

" So… you don't hate me? I know how important a ship can be and-"

" Of course I hate you! But I also like you a lot! Just like Creamy and Cracker!"

"Huh?"

" I'm a pirate, this is my thing you know. But fighting you, fighting Cracker, that's what makes things even more funny! When we're trying to kill each other is the funniest thing in the world!"

"You are too crazy for your own good, hehe"

"I know! I have a certificate! I also got something for you!"

She walked over to the edge of the Tornado and shouted: "Oi! Chuckles! Bring it up here!"

Chuckles dragged in a huge metal part. He pushed a lever and it dismounted into a smaller version of the laser cannon Abyss used on Scourge.

"Da da da daaa!( **A/N: imagine Legend of Zelda treasure chest sound** ) Behold! A mini version of my prisma cannon! Patent pending…"

"What is that for, Abyss?"

"Well, you'll need it in the future if you want to deal with tough guys. Let's hope they don't have a super purple form! Anyway, it's just a gift of goodbye"

Marine looked at her with a confused look.

"Why, and how did you knew we were leaving?"

"I called Cracker on the radio and asked if she could bring you to to explode something, but she said you were leaving so, here I am! As for why, we are blast buddies now! That's just the right thing to do!"

Marine looked up at Abyss. Maybe she wasn't completely out of her mind after all. She stretched her hand to Abyss in a fist. Abyss gave one of her crazy like grins and fist bumped, then slapped Marine in the back of her head, almost making her fall. She laughed out loud as usual and the jumped back at the submarine, followed by Chuckles and Cake. The girls waved as the vessel sunk into the waters, and laughed as Cake had to drag Abyss inside the hatch because she was still outside trying to look cool or something on her departure.

Cream and Marine went back to the bridge and looked at the red button that activated the AP Generator.

"Ready to go home?"

"Sure am girl. Oi, teleporter, you better work fine for us!"

"Hahahah, you trying to look like Abyss?"

"How about you? Try it with Cracker"

"Oh, I got it. You better make it right or else I'm gonna kick you to the moon and back!"

"Oh my gosh, it's too perfect! Hahahahah!"

As they laughed, they held her hands and together pressed the button. The generator revved up again and a bright light shone from it. The Ocean Tornado got surrounded by a coat of light and started to move forward. The girls kept laughing lightly as the world around them once again silenced and became white. The purple swirling portal opened and they went through it. A last glance at Moebius and FLASH. They were gone.

The purple outside kept spinning as they traveled. The time seemed to flow in a strange way, like, slow and fast at the same time. Space also seemed distorted as they could not tell if they were going forward or backward. On the end, another bright white light shone. It was now or never. Purple and spinning gave place to a complete white and then, the world started to show again. Time and space returned to normal and they landed on the water.

"So, where do you think we are, Cream?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize this beach at all. Then again, it's not like I traveled the world like Sonic"

"Let's use the radio. Tails might find our frequence and then find us"

Marine turned the radio on, but it only got static. On the panel, a light lit up pointing 'no feedback'. They looked at each other with worried faces. Marine kept scanning the channels while Cream looked around with some binoculars they got from Cracker and the crew. She spotted another ship. It was small, with a bigger square sail and a triangular smaller one.

"Hmmm… Marine, I not a specialist but I think this ship over there is a little too old"

"What? Here, lemme see it… hmm, yep, it's a really old model but, I don't know, maybe the guy likes old school and…"

"What is it?"

"Cream Cream! Cream! It's Tails! He is on the boat!"

"What? really?!"

"Yes! Look!"

She looked and saw the their yellow two tailed friend, casually sailing on that old fashioned boat. They ran to the sides of the Tornado and waved at him, shouting his name. The distracted Tails looked at the source of the noise and then noticed the huge and strange vessel on his path. Changing his course a little, he went to the side of the ship and looked up at Cream and Marine.

"Hey Tails! Nice timing! How did ya know we were end in here? And what's up with the old boat?"

"It's really good to see you Tails!"

"Umm, good to see thee as well, but my I query, who art' thou? And who is this Tails? Also, I must say that this boat of mine is brand new"

They looked at each other and then at the boat under them, worry taking place on their faces. Looking closer now, there were some differences in Tails, which meant that…

"Marine…"

"Yes Cream…?"

"I guess we are not in home yet"

…

…

…

"Yeah, me too…"

 **The End?**

 **A cliff hanger on the end of the story?! Really?! Yep, I did it. I want to make a series of stories with Marine and Cream on the spotlight, as long as my imagination keep working in it's misterious ways. I don't know if I already said if before but I feel like there's too little stories with the girls as main characters. That if you don't count Tailream, which for some reason is a thing...? Anyway, I think that they have a lot of potential and I'll try my best to show it. Try to guess where are they going on the next adventure and if you feel like, give some ideas. Reviews and corrections are always welcome.**

 **This is Spark, thanks for reading. SEE YOU ALL ANOTHER TIME!**


End file.
